Bad Habits
by orphan mia
Summary: It's Demon Mating season and Hiei is surprised to find that it's actually affecting him... and that his instinct has chosen Botan! Oh the insanity! REVIEW! PLEASE! HB COMPLETE!
1. The Starting Point

Bad Habits : The Starting Point

A/N: Sorry about deleting that one story... I really just rushed it. But this one is going to be different, and I know that this is another mating thing, but I'll make it different! I swear! So please read and review, and yes, this will be a bit slower on the updating.

I

Hiei growled in his tree. He was angry. Very, very, angry. His fists clenched as cold sweat dripped down his face. His breaths were short for the first time in his life. _Why does it have to affect_ _me now? _

Moments before Hiei had been enjoying the few moments of sleep that he got. That was when he had a rather disturbing dream. He wasn't able to see anything, but his body had been racked with pleasure. He actually cried out in his sleep! That was what woke him, his own shout.

It was another demon mating season, but this was the only one that had made an impact on him. The worse part was that he had no idea who his instinct had picked.

His red eyes narrowed as he felt someone enter his mind.

**Oh. So the season _has _affected you. Handling it gracefully? **

Hiei's teeth gnashed together.

**Shut up fox.**

**Who did you season pick?**

**Shut up.**

**It hasn't picked one for you yet?**

**Hn. No. Go away.**

**Come over if you have any questions. I'm sure you will.**

**Hn.**

Hiei closed his eyes as the connection was broken. _Who is my instinct going to pick? I don't know any women that are options. Wait! Maybe that's all that will happen! _

Hiei sighed with relief. So if he didn't know anyone, then there was no chance that he would have to face the severe urges. _Hn. Good. _He licked his lips as he let his eyes remain shut as his Jagan Eye opened, giving him a good view of Genkai's temple. There was Yukina, and Hiei Jaganeshi actually smiled at the fact that she was safe.

II

Botan hummed happily as she skipped down the hallways of Rekai. She was giddy with excitement. _Koenma is finally going to give me a vacation! _Her blue hair rested on her back as she opened the door to Koenma's office. Her pink eyes widened at what she saw.

There was Ayame. Her eyes were closed as Koenma kissed her. He was the one who heard the door creak open. Botan felt her face heat up faster than a fire when it is fed gasoline.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Ayame's eyes shot open at the voice and her face turned bright red as well. She smoothed out her kimono, and Botan wore a crooked smile as she regained her mischievous side. "Finally you did it, Koenma! I thought that I was going to have to push you two together or something!"

Koenma coughed as he moved away from his assistant slowly and pushed back his brown hair. His cheeks were pink.

"Yes, thank you, Botan. And you are granted permission for your one week vacation."

Botan bowed and turned to leave, but then smiled.

"Don't get too carried away, or else George might hear something."

Botan summoned her oar and flew out of Rekai before Koenma could yell at her, or worse, take away her vacation.

She sailed through the clouds of Ningenkai and laughed into the sky. _This day could not go wrong! I'm on vacation, Koenma FINALLY made his move on Ayame... Whee! _

Botan dove over an ocean and let the water spray because of her speed. She squealed as she rocketed back into the atmosphere, the clouds bending to her as she flew by. Her pink eyes narrowed as she concentrated on flying faster to her destination.

Genkai's temple was in her line of vision even before she could see. She was at top speed and she stopped at a complete halt at the walkway. Birds whistled and leaves flew around her. Some salt water was evident in the air. Botan felt like she was floating as the wind swirled around her, catching her finally.

She looked behind her and saw the trees leaning toward her. Her lips were pulled back in a full grin. The door opened and Yukina stepped out, her eyes blinked once before she hugged the ferry girl.

"Oh Botan! You came!"

Botan was on the ground, the ice maiden having tackled her, and was laughing at Yukina's flustered and apologetic expression.

"Of course I did! Thanks for wanting me to stay with you!"

Botan was already being helped off the ground, her oar disappearing as she was ushered into the temple.

III

Hiei's ruby red eyes snapped open as the wind picked up to about seventy miles per hour. He grabbed on to a branch to steady himself and he looked up instinctively. All he saw was a flash of pink. He tried to smell what it could possibly be, but he was thrown off by the scent of the ocean and ozone.

He flitted from tree to tree and raced the wind, and he won of course. He waited and saw that a person appeared. The wind almost blew him out of the tree, he had forgotten about it. It whirled around her, leaves and drops of water spinning towards her. It wasn't the image that startled him. It was how his chest constricted and a blush spread across his face.

The ferry onna turned and smiled. She didn't know that she was looking directly at him. She couldn't have known. It was the way his heart pounded and his blood heated just by looking at her face.

_Oh Kami... my instinct chose Botan..._

IV

Kurama was reading when he felt a presence. He looked up and jumped at the sight of Hiei sitting on his bed, three feet in front of him. Hiei's eyes were as emotional as rocks, but Kurama knew something was up. Hiei never came into his house without reason.

"Hi, Hiei. What can I help you with?"

The fire demon scowled at him, but Kurama caught his fists clenching his sheets.

"What exactly happens during..." The demon looked around, his voice lowering, daring the kitsune to comment on it. "Demon mating season?"

Kurama sighed, and Hiei bristled. He didn't look nervous, but if Kurama wanted to know what happened he would have to let Hiei tell him.

"Well, first come the dreams, and you've probably had them before, no?" Hiei nodded curtly, not a crack in his stone mask. "Your instinct usually chooses a very compatible mate." He saw the Koorime swallow saliva. "It's never wrong."

There was a long pause, and the air was thick with tension.

"What happens with that person... the one that the instinct chooses?"

Kurama smiled, and Hiei glared at him in return.

"You will have urges, and it's almost impossible to fight them. Most successful seasons result in mating and marking."

Hiei's reaction was priceless. His shoulders shook with rage and his lips pulled back into a snarl, his fangs glistening dangerously.

"I WILL fight it, kitsune!"

Kurama's emerald eyes widened slightly. _Who could it possibly be? Mukuro? She's not that bad, I mean, she's just like him. _But Kurama frowned at that thought. Similarity was not how nature worked. Opposites. That was the key. _Who is Hiei's opposite...? _Then it dawned on him.

"Hiei you have to tell her!"

Hiei's face fell and the way he growled and approached the kitsune menacingly, it was scary.

"How do you know?" He grabbed Kurama by the collar. "TELL ME!"

Kurama didn't flinch, but smiled.

"Opposites attract." Hiei let him go, his eyes losing their madness. "First rule of chemistry." Kurama waited for Hiei to sit back down before he spoke again. "If you don't tell her, she's going to be surprised when you force her to mate with you."

Hiei snarled and Kurama didn't continue.

"I would never... do ... _that_... to her, fox!"

Kurama bit his lip.

"Hiei... listen... you are not going to be able to fight it. It's coursing through your blood and it wont ever leave unless you kill her." Hiei averted Kurama's eyes. "I know that part of your code. You can't kill her."

The Koorime didn't say anything, and Kurama blinked, and when his eyes opened, he was gone, the window open. _He isn't going to tell her... but he's going to have to soon... _

V

Botan was painting Yukina's nails when Keiko and Shizuru came over. They all hugged Botan, it had been about a year since they had seen her. They all ate together and stayed up late.

"So, Keiko, how is our old boy Yusuke?"

Botan loved how Keiko smiled.

"He's good. He wants to marry me." A gasp echoed throughout Yukina's room. "What?"

Shizuru had a faint smile gracing her face.

"Girl, you are one lucky lady."

Keiko put her hands on her cheeks bashfully.

"T-Thanks."

That was when Botan rounded on Yukina.

"So how's Kuwabara treating you?"

Yukina blinked innocently.

"Kazuma?" She looked around. "He's treating me... humanely."

Everyone exchanged humored glances.

"No, what we meant is if he's asked you out yet."

Yukina's dazed and confused face made Keiko waved the question away.

"Okay, okay, forget it!" She turned to the ferry girl. "What about you? You and Koenma get down to it yet?"

Botan's face turned scarlet.

"NO! Oh, goodness no! He's with Ayame!" Botan giggled. "I haven't found someone."

Yukina smiled.

"What would you want them to be like?"

Botan was silent for a moment (oh god!) As she thought to herself.

"Well... I would just really want him to love me. I want to make him smile even if he barely laughs at all." Botan winked at the girls. "They say opposites attract."

There was a hushed silence until Shizuru's low and uncommon laughter broke it.

"That would mean that you and Hiei would be perfect for each other."

If Botan's face could have gotten any redder, it would have.

"Sh! Don't say that!" She looked around. "He'd kill you for even suggesting that something like that would work!" She took a breath. "And I'm not saying that it would!"

"Never say never, Botan!"

The girls laughed at the bewildered ferry girl, trying to control her nervousness. Little did she know, the man that she feared would over hear was just outside the window, listening.

VI

_The baka's sister is sharp. _Hiei watched as the baka ferry onna's face turned all shades of red at the subject. He smiled. He liked it when she was flustered. Unsure. They talked about useless things after that. That was when they all left to get changed. His eyes widened when the ferry onna reentered the room. She looked like a kid.

Her blue hair was down, earning compliments form the other girls, her cheeks reddening. She was wearing white flannel pajamas, her shirt fitting, long sleeved, and her pants stopped just above her ankles.

The Koorime closed his eyes as he sank to the ground, his back resting against the wooden side of the temple. He was happy to feel his instincts ebb down. All he had to do was be near her and he was okay. _I can wait out this mating season. I can do this._

His eyes never opened again that night, his mind already drifting away to many thoughts. His past, his label, his sister... and Botan...

VII

A/N: Hey! Please review! I'll give you... um... cartman dolls... whee! Okay, um, review and tell me what you thought. Did you like it? Love it? Hug it?

-mia


	2. Smile and the World Threatens You

Bad Habits : Smile and the World Threatens You

A/N: Woot! Thank for the reviews. Thanks for the support... even if I got a flame... but hey! Who cares? Um, the romance... well I don't know how it will be. But it will be funny, hence the odd title. .

I

Botan yawned as she opened her pink eyes. She looked at the clock sitting on the table. _It's six in the morning... _The ferry girl rubbed her eyes and got up slowly. She always was the first one up, and seeing how late they stayed up, she would be alone for quite awhile. Botan sighed as she walked out of the room, pulling on a black sweater.

The doors to the temple opened and Botan stepped out into the morning air. Even at the early hour, a grin was on her face. She ran and summoned her oar and took off before she was ready, squealing and laughing as she flew in the air, her two hands clasping her oar.

She flew around, waking up faster as the air crashed into her flawless face, and that was when she heard loud bangs. She stopped and straddled her oar so she was balanced. She tried to hear where it was coming from. When she got a lock on it, she heard a voice. A faint series of grunts that followed each thundering slam of... something.

Botan bit her lip with worry. She swooped into the trees and searched.

II

Hiei was bleeding. Not that it mattered to him. The bones that made his knuckles were sticking through his skin, and his hands were red. His fangs cut his lips and he tasted copper whenever he swallowed. Currently he was punching trees, rocks, whatever would hurt him.

Why? That is simple. He woke early in the morning and could barely control himself. He almost broke the window... just to get to... **_her._** He closed his eyes and hissed at that thought.

_I don't lose it like that! I have control... I have... control... _

His eyes opened. They were only half open and they were starting to glaze over. He was starting to feel the pain... to feel faint. He smirked. _Who would have thought that one onna could cause me this much... trouble? _He sank to his knees, his eyes closing and his forehead resting against the tree. That was when he felt something.

A low energy. It was coming toward him. He wanted to open his eyes. It was odd how his mind and body didn't recognize it right away. It wasn't until he heard their voice.

"Hiei? Hiei! What did you do?"

His eyes flickered open, but he couldn't focus. He felt two small hands on his shoulders and pull him away from the tree gently. He stared ahead and heard a feminine gasp. He was pushed so he was sitting three feet away from the trees. That was when the person kneeled in front of him, a concerned frown gracing her face.

His crimson eyes widened.

"Onna... don't... touch me."

Botan smiled, and it looked like she was relieved to hear him talk. _Do I look that bad? _She looked around, and Hiei thought it was like she was making sure that no one was around.

"Hold still." Hiei moved back instinctively when she went to touch him. She frowned and pouted childishly. "Do you want to be healed or not?"

Hiei didn't answer, but when she went to touch him again he didn't flinch away. Her eyes traveled to his hands and she licked her lips as white light shone from her hands. _She's using white magic... _The Koorime remembered that about her. When he was a fool... weak. She didn't have holy water. That took talent. _SHUT UP! YOU'RE TALKING LIKE YOU ARE STARTING TO BE FOND OF THE BAKA FERRY ONNA! _

Hiei scowled and looked at his hands. The bones were setting back into the place and in the blink of an eye, his hands were back to normal. That was when her right hand reached for his face. His mouth. More precisely, his lips.

Hiei heart raced and his vision started to blur. His hand caught her wrist and squeezed it. He watched her wince before he let go.

"Leave, onna." She rubbed her wrist tenderly, and he felt a grim satisfaction of the fear written on her face. "NOW!"

She bit her lip, and he knew that she was trying hard not to cry. She summoned her oar and glared at him before rocketing off into the blue. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He was so close to grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

He closed his eyes and saw her eyes. Those beautiful eyes looking at him with fear dancing in them. His hands shot up to his face, scratches appearing under his claws. _Hiei... you... baka... _

III

Botan sniffed and dabbed her eyes, trying to deny her hurt heart. _That jerk! I was just trying to help! _She saw the sun shining brightly. _I should be getting back... _

The ferry girl flew into the temple so she didn't make a sound. She slipped into Yukina's room just as Shizuru was waking up. She groaned and sat up, her brown hair slightly messy.

"Botan?" She looked at the ferry girl, a tired smile on her face. "What's up?"

The ferry girl smiled and said that she was just restless. They both talked for a little while, and Botan could tell that the young woman was evading something. So finally, she just went out and said it.

"Why did you look down? When you first walked in, well, you looked sad."

Botan's smile faded, and then it vanished. She pulled out a hair tie as she searched for the words.

"It-It was nothing... it was just..." The ferry girl peered into the coffee colored eyes of her friend. "Hiei. I saw him, and I don't know what came over him. It was so scary, Shizuru." She fought for control of her emotions. "He was punching a tree. His knuckled were poking through his skin! He was insane and it scared me so bad, I almost thought about leaving him." She took a breath, making sure that Yukina wasn't awake. "I healed him. I had to. But he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it so hard... he's never done that before..."

Shizuru put a comforting hand on the deity's shoulder.

"It's okay... it's over now."

Botan smiled and sniffed. _It was probably nothing. This is Hiei I'm talking about. He can handle anything._

IV

The days flew by. Literally. Botan was helping Yukina plant some flowers when she asked a question that started it all.

"Can other people fly with you on your oar, Botan?"

The ferry girl saw the sparkle of hope and curiosity in the ice maidens eyes. She grinned and Yukina wasn't able to understand until Botan summoned her oar. Botan took the maiden's hand gently, not wanting to startle her.

"Here, just put your hands around it, like this." Yukina followed suit, and Botan backed away, walking around in a circle, looking at Yukina's stance at all angels. "Good, that's it."

The ferry girl put her hand up in the air, and to Yukina's surprise, summoned a second oar.

"Botan, what are you doing?"

The ferry girl sat on her oar, her legs swinging over the side.

"I'm teaching you how to ride an oar." The ice demon fell silent, worry creasing itself into her beautiful features. "Look, it's easy. Just push off the ground lightly, like this."

The deity of death went on her tip toes and then floated off the ground. Yukina looked uncertainly at her oar, and she sat on it like Botan did, and pushed herself on the ground. She let out a squeal of delight.

"I can do it! Botan, look!" Yukina hovered a few feet off the ground, Botan circling her, grinning like a fool. "I can fly!"

Botan flew up higher, Yukina following eagerly. They soared through the skies, nothing stopping them, the wind their allies and time on their side.

V

Hiei was meandering when he heard his sister scream. His heart stopped until he heard her laughter follow it. He jumped from tree to tree and almost fell off when two beings whizzed over his head. He turned to look into the sky, and the first thought that came to his was that it was Botan. But it wasn't. He was shocked to see his sister sitting on an oar, her face flushed with happiness and wonder as she looked above.

He saw Botan fly to his sister, laughing.

"You're a natural, Yukina!"

Hiei watched his sister's eyes sparkle, and his heart melted.

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

They giggled and took off, and Hiei couldn't see them as they chased the horizon. He flitted to the top of a tree and stood, his eyes glued to where his sister and Botan had once hovered. _My sister was so happy... _

Hiei frowned and disappeared.

VI

Yukina was out of breath by the end of the day. She had flown faster than... well she didn't want to think about it. By the time that the two friends were back at the temple, the ice maiden's hair had so many scents laced into it. The ocean, the wind, a tropical breeze, oranges, and even some lime. Her eyes were glassy and Botan's chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"T-thanks, Botan."

The ferry girl laughed weakly, sinking to her knees on the cold stone outside of the temple.

"It was nothing, really."

The two women sat on the ground, the full moon their only source of light.

"Botan, can I ask you a question?"

The ferry girl frowned.

"Sure, Yukina. What is it?"

The ice demon stared at the stars.

"I've never asked anyone because... well... I didn't want them to worry about me." Botan felt her stomach twist. She had an idea of what Yukina was about to say. "My brother... he could be dead. Hiei has been looking for him, but hasn't said anything yet." She paused, and Botan heard her trying to control her breath. "Does my brother even want to find me? Do you think he even knows that he has a sister?"

Botan knew that Yukina was well aware that Botan didn't have the answers. No one did. No one except Hiei, but he was just being a baka about this situation.

"I can't give you correct answers, but I will say what I think." Yukina heard the seriousness in the deity of Death's voice. "Your brother is out there, and he might be just in those woods." They both looked at the trees, only one woman knowing that her brother was still in there. "I think that maybe your brother doesn't want to be found. Not yet."

Yukina let tear gems roll out of her eyes.

"Why not?"

Botan felt two shaking arms wrap around her, and Yukina cried into her shoulder. The ferry girl had seen things like this happen in movies, and she had read about them, but no one had ever cried to her like this.

"He might want to know that you are safe." Yukina's grip tightened on Botan. "He will come, Yukina. He'll come to you, and maybe he's afraid to know if you love him or not. He might not know for certain, and that is why he is staying out of our sight."

Yukina sobbed and her warm breath fanned against Botan's cold neck.

"I-I do love him! He's my brother!"

Botan sighed and let the demon cry as she looked out into the trees. _Hiei... your sister needs you. Can't you see that?_ They stayed like that for hours, and that was when Botan realized that all the events just caught up with the little demon. Her flight, her confession and questions had put her to sleep. The ferry girl didn't want to move, fearing that she would wake up Yukina.

That was when she saw a darting shadow. At first she thought it was just her overactive imagination, but then she head a low tenor voice.

"What happened, onna?"

VII

Hiei had been sleeping when his sister and the baka ferry onna returned. His instinct flared up, but he squashed it. The Koorime stood just on the border of the forest and the temple. His sister and the onna were talking... and soon it turned to her brother. Him. Hiei heard Botan say exactly what Hiei was waiting. Why he would never reveal himself.

He plunged into self hatred when his sister sobbed because of him. He stood, motionless, for hours and his sister fell asleep. He walked out and asked Botan what had happened, even though he already knew.

"She just talked about her brother. That's all."

Her eyes were strong and almost scornful as she looked into his eyes.

"Hn."

Hiei saw the tear gems littering the ground. He picked one up turned it over in his palm.

"Could you help me take her inside? I don't want to wake her."

Hiei never said anything, but touched his sister gently. He expected her to wake up screaming, his sinful hands burning her purity. Nothing happened. In fact, her breathing slowed and a faint smile showed itself on her face. He cradled her neck so that it would not move as he took his sister into his arms.

The ferry onna stood up, and he saw her grimace as she punched her limbs, urging the blood flow to regain itself. Hiei looked at her open the door for him, ushering him inside. He followed wordlessly.

When Botan opened the door to Yukina's room, he placed her in her bed after the ferry onna pulled back the blankets. He brushed some aqua hair out of her face. He saw the onna pull up the sheets and adjust the pillow. Hiei's crimson eyes analyzed her. She was so quiet. Her eyes were full of an emotion he hadn't seen her wear before. Once she was satisfied with Yukina's sleeping condition, she backed away and smiled.

"Thanks."

She whispered and Hiei had to look away. Not only was he suppressing mating instincts, but his actual conscious was wanting to do... things. Unfathomable things like hugging... touching... even kissing!

"Hn."

Her eyes still were dazzling with delight. He vanished, and little did the ferry onna know, he was just outside the door. He watched her sleep on the floor, pulling a thin blanket over her. The fire demon saw her shivering.

He would say that it was the instinct. But he knew that his instinct would have him mate with her right then and there. He could blame so many things.

As quiet as a dying man's last breath, Hiei Jaganshi slipped off his cloak and draped it over the ferry onna, mimicking the movements that she used with his sister. She stopped trembling, and as he turned for the door, he could have sworn that he heard a soft giggle sigh from her lips.

VIII

A/N: Did you like the ending? I hope you did! Review please! I worked hard on this chapter!


	3. We Have a Situation

Bad Habits : We Have a Situation

A/N: If I confused you last chapter, that was not the end. To Gabby, I just realized that you have reviewed for some of my other stories even though you are anonymous. Thanks! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this . R&R!

I

Botan woke the next morning with Hiei's cloak wrapped around her. She looked around. _Did he give this to me? I don't remember him doing anything like that... _

She left as soon as Yukina woke up, hugging her fiercely.

"Come visit sometime, okay?"

Botan nodded as she summoned her oar, trying to smile as she soared to work.

II

Hiei was at Kurama's. The kitsune hadn't woken up yet, but Hiei could wait. His mind was elsewhere. Literally. He saw the ferry onna leave the temple. She wasn't smiling. _She's leaving already? _He couldn't help but feel disappointed. He saw his cloak fastened around her. _She's so beautiful... _Hiei twitched. _WHAT? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?_

"You could call it instincts. Or maybe, feelings."

Hiei's blood red eyes snapped to the kitsune who was yawning in his bed.

"I don't have feelings."

Kurama smirked.

"Of course you don't." He looked Hiei up and down, drinking in his appearance. "Where's your cloak?"

Hiei growled.

"None of your business."

Kurama smiled as he stretched. He was smug for a few moments, enjoying the Koorime unnerved, but he turned serious swiftly.

"Hiei, you may think that your urges are bad now, but trust me, they will get worse."

Hiei crossed his arms.

"Hn. I can't just tell her, 'Onna, mate with me.' I have a feeling that she won't understand."

Kurama laughed at the demon's sarcasm.

"You're right. Maybe you should explain to her the entire situation and... I don't know... date?"

Disgust made Hiei's face crinkle.

"No."

Kurama pouted.

"You have to do something, Hiei. She deserves to know."

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"I know she does!" He crossed his arms. "Don't take me for a fool."

Kurama smiled kindly.

"I don't."

"Hn." There was a silence as Hiei opened the window. "I'll do something about Botan, fox."

Kurama's eyes widened.

"She's Botan now, huh?"

Before Kurama saw more than a pink tinge appear on the Koorime's cheeks, he flitted out of view.

III

Botan took some files to Koenma. As she entered his office, she heard his voice on the other side of the door. It matter of fact. Botan opened the door and saw the Koenma was on the phone. He looked at her and nodded for her to come in and that he would be only a minute longer. He finally hung up and he sighed. The ferry girl perked up instantly.

"What is it, sir?"

Koenma blinked lazily as he sorted through old records.

"It's nothing. George was just telling me how demon mating season has started up." Botan's eyes widened and her boss saw her face come to a realization. "What is it?"

Botan stuttered as her one hand traveled up to her lips.

"Sir, during my week off I saw Hiei... in a very disturbing state."

Koenma didn't look surprised or worried.

"It's okay. A demon like Hiei probably doesn't have a specific person in which his instincts are aimed at. He was most likely just frustrated that he is experiencing emotions that he has no interest in."

Botan bit her bottom lip as she frowned at her boss.

"What makes you think that no one has been chosen by his instinct?"

Koenma leaned back in his chair, his pacifier rolling in his mouth.

"Because who does he know? Mukuro? Sure, she's a possibility, but in my opinion she would have mated with him already." The ferry girl fought down a blush. "So, if it isn't his superior, who else could it possibly be?"

Botan had to hand it to her boss, he made a good point. _Hiei isn't really close to anybody... _

"No one."

"Right."

Botan stood up and left, the files having been delivered. Her blue hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked out of Koenma's office. _Poor Hiei... having to deal with all of his confusing emotions by himself. _

Botan summoned her oar and pulled out a small booklet of all the souls that had to get ferried. She soared into Ningenkai, her thoughts on things other than death.

It was dark where she had to pick up the soul. Her eyes adjusted to it quickly, but her heart still fluttered as she stepped into the unknown. That was when she heard a low voice.

"Look here, a little girl has lost her way."

Botan looked around, and she could only see one. By one, she meant a demon. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to call for help. Her hand raised itself to summon her oar, but it was grabbed harshly. Another hand was pressing down hard on her throat. Hot air was rushing out on her face, and a tongue licked her face. She shuddered in disgust.

"What, you don't like that?" She could tell that its face was moving. Its mouth was hovering over her neck ominously. "You don't look that bad for a nigen, onna."

Her eyes watered as she whispered, her only attempt at a scream for help.

"Someone... help me..."

That was when everything went black.

IV

Hiei had been following Botan around. It was almost fun. She would get to places fast, and Hiei would have no problem keeping up, but it was something to pass the time. And his thoughts that dwindled on mating with a certain... dammit!

His fists clenched as he was in the dark. She was here, and he had been following her, but he had been good about keeping his thoughts and instincts under... control...

What threw him off of his iron control was the scent of another demon. Weak, but he was blind with the desire to prove himself worthy. He heard her whimper with fear, and a part of him knew that she couldn't see him. After that, all was red with blood and rage.

When Hiei came to and the scent of blood was all over him, the worst thought came to mind. _Botan! Where is she? _His hands shook as he looked at them, stained in red. That was when a feminine sound graced his ears. It was heavy breathing and one hand was over her chest, her eyes glassy.

"Hello?"

Hiei grabbed her shoulders, and she tensed as she struggled to see who it was.

"Botan! Are you okay?"

There was a very hard and swift silence. Hiei was glad that it was dark. Sure, his voice wasn't emotional or anything... but he had used her name! _Why did you have to say her name, baka? _

"Y-You said my name."

Hiei kept his cool. He could handle this. His face returned to its stone mask.

"Have you been harmed, onna?"

Botan looked a bit put out, but she nodded shakily.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Hiei let her go.

"Hn."

The ferry girl smiled at him, and he beat himself up for it. _I don't deserve such a smile. Especially from her. _

He didn't leave right away. He watched her calm the soul of a dead nigen. She told him that he was murdered. He was distressed, but she soothed him with her compassionate heart. She turned to him.

"Will you wait here? I'll be back." Hiei nodded, not really knowing why he agreed to stay. She was right though, she was very quick about getting back to him. "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

A very, very good question. Hiei was speechless. How could he tell her that he was following her just to be by her? That was when he was saved by his own primal desires. He doubled over, his right arm grabbing his left one, stopping it from grabbing Botan's robes. Saliva dripped down his elongating fangs and he heard the deity gasp, the scent of fear radiating off of her. That did not help his current problem.

"O-Onna... get away." She just stood there. He could still smell her. _Such an intoxicating scent... _"NOW!" She backed away, her oar out and ready. He shuddered as he restrained himself from getting up. "Go to Kurama!"

V

It had been many hours since Kurama had even heard from Hiei. It was raining and it was very late. He had made some tea for when his demon friend came back. He was surprised to hear his frantic knocking. _What is this? Since when does Hiei knock? _

The kitsune opened the door and saw a soaking wet ferry girl crying on his doorstep. Her blue hair was stringy and her kimono was dirty. She hiccuped, unable to form words. Kurama pulled her inside, wanting to know just what Hiei did.

They stood in the doorway for a few seconds, and when Botan's teeth started to chatter, Kurama rushed around the house. He gave her a towel and showed her where the bathroom was. He gave her a bulky college sweat shirt and flannel pajama pants.

She came out a few minutes later, and he was glad to see that her tears had gone. Her face was still a bit pale, and every once and a while she would take a quick breath, still battling to get herself back to sanity.

Kurama held her hand as he led her to the table. She was as cold as morning frost. He sat down across from her, both of her hands under his now.

"Botan, are you okay?"

The ferry girl looked up into the eyes of her friend.

"Fine. Just fine."

_She isn't 'just fine'! _Kurama was almost whispering.

"Botan, just tell me what happened."

Her eyes widened as memories came back to her. Her hands squeezed his as she bent over, her face hidden as she cried softly.

"I-I have no idea. Hiei, he..." She hiccuped, "He told me to come to you." Kurama frowned. "He was... in pain. He was hurting himself." Her pink eyes shimmered as she met his gaze. "Why was he doing that to himself, Kurama?"

The kitsune had to think before answering. He didn't blame poor Botan for being scared. Hiei rarely lost control of himself. Even if he was pissed off at Kuwabara, he would never raise his voice. But Botan saw him fighting **_himself_**. Holding **_himself _**back from doing God knows what. It was frightening.

Another thing that Kurama had to consider was the fact that Hiei told her to come to him that made him think that the Koorime wanted Botan to know what was going on. _If it isn't, may I be spared a painful death... _

"Botan, the situation is a more complicated." Kurama searched her eyes. "Did you know that it is demon mating season now?" She nodded, and this was a small shock for the kitsune. "Well, then you know that every demon usually has a mate picked out for them."

Botan frowned.

"Yes, but Koenma said that Hiei doesn't know anyone, so he would just feel all the emotions, but would have no one to aim them at."

Kurama smiled bitterly. _Yes, isn't that what we all think at first? _

"I'm afraid that's not the case."

VI

_Get a hold... of... yourself! _Hiei clenched his fists, blood running through his fingers. His breath was ragged and cold sweat poured off of him. He knew that Kurama could hold him off if he lost all of his senses. _But that's not going to happen! _Hiei stood, his limbs shaking.

He leaned against a tree for support. The thrill of a kill and her beauty tainted by blood really were hard to resist. _Oh Kami... _His heart was hammering as he meditated, slowly locking all feelings away. It was about twenty minutes later that he was comfortable moving with out help from vegetation.

He was soon outside of Kurama's house. It was pouring out. Drops of water slid down his face, tickling the top of his nose. He slipped into the house unheard.

To his surprise, there was no noise inside except for the rain hitting the rooftop. He ran his tongue over his lips nervously. He heard the shaking of fine china.

"Hiei, would you like to join us?"

_Baka kitsune._

Hiei walked into the kitchen. His shoulders were tense as he walked over to Kurama, trying to avoid looking at Botan.

"Are you okay, onna?"

She nodded, but her pink eyes looked at his face.

"What about you?"

She was trembling, and Hiei wanted to make her stop, but he simply didn't know how. He crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about me." He paused and looked her directly in the eyes. "How much do you know?"

Botan shrank into her chair, something so unlike her normal outgoing self. He frowned. _I don't like it. _Her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink and she took a lock of blue hair in between her fingers.

"E-everything, I-I think."

Hiei didn't say anything. She wasn't scared of him, but she was still in shock from what she saw. He growled at the memory. _She saw me... when I couldn't even control myself. _He walked over to her, slowly so he didn't startle her. He didn't touch her, no matter how much his mind and body wanted to.

"I've told Botan about all the possibilities, Hiei."

The Koorime didn't look at the fox, but watched Botan out of the corner of his eyes. She fidgeted as she drew a soft breath.

"If we wait this out, well, you will most likely rape me." Her face paled and she was shaking more apparently now. "If we... date... your instincts could be possibly calmed."

Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"Botan, you know that most courting sessions end in marking and then mating."

The ferry girl nodded, winning the battle to stay calm.

"I-it's okay. It is better than all the other options, including death."

She bowed her head, like she was waiting what Hiei had to say. Her shoulders twitched, and the Koorime could smell the salt that was threatening to leak out of her pink eyes. His clawed hand hesitantly touched her, and she froze. He remained impassive as he spoke.

"If that is what you want, then I'll respect that, onna."

She rose up, and Hiei saw that look on her face. Such kindness, such... such... what was it? Her pink eyes shimmered with unshed tears and she smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Thank you."

VII

A/N: Sorry to cut if off there, folks. . Did you like it? Hate it? Review please! I really, REALLY want to know what all of you think!

-mia


	4. The Superiors Meet

Bad Habits : The Superiors Meet

A/N: Thanks for reviewing... and yes, I realize that so far my fic is sounding like "It's Raining". I love that fic with a passion, and I would never intentionally copy it (I mean, that's just dumb ). So yeah... I am trying to make this better, so review and tell me if it is !

I

Koenma was nervous. Actually, he was trying to make sure that he didn't have a meltdown. Botan hadn't been back in about an hour. And that was bad. Very bad. He was pacing and so, he called Yusuke. Nothing. Kuwabara, nothing. Koenma scoffed when me almost called Hiei, so then he moved onto Kurama.

The young man's face appeared, his red hair flowing down his shoulders.

"Koenma?"

The Prince sighed, chewing his pacifier in his toddler form.

"Kurama, I know this is a stupid question, but have you seen Botan?"

The way the fox's face twitched, Koenma felt like the kitsune had seen her. _But why would he see Botan? She wasn't anywhere near him when she was ferrying the soul that she just delivered. It doesn't make sense. _

"Um, sir, I think that you should just let Botan have a bit of a break for the rest of the day..."

_BREAK? _Koenma almost had cardiac arrest. _She just got a break! _

"You don't understand, she just had a **week **long vacation. She can't get another break for the rest of the year."

Kurama shifted, frowning with annoyance. Koenma was taken aback. _He dare get impatient with me? The Prince of Hell?_

"Trust me, Koenma, just let this one slide."

Kurama lowered his voice, and it wasn't intimidate the Prince, but to hide their conversation. He moved to the side, and for a split second, the Prince was able to see past him. His coffee eyes widened when he saw his prized ferry girl, her back to him, her blue hair his only clue as to who she was, her kimono gone and replaced with nigen clothes.

That wasn't the only thing he saw. He saw Hiei. **_The _**Hiei Jaganshi standing next to her. Normally, the two wouldn't be close to each other. At all. But as they stood, talking quietly to themselves, their shoulders would occasionally brush up against each other. The Prince's pacifier fell from his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Kurama's emerald eyes widened in surprise and horror when the Prince raised his voice, and soon Koenma found himself staring into a blank screen, Kurama hanging up on him. The Prince shook in his chair, letting his compact clatter to the floor. _Hiei... is... _

The Prince bit his lip, looking like he was about to throw a tantrum. George opened the door.

"Um, sir, is everything okay?"

Koenma's blazing eyes told the ogre that _No, everything was not all right. _Koenma transformed into a teenager and took his overcoat, pulling George out with him into the hallway.

"You're coming with me, George."

The blue ogre was stumbling along nervously, not enjoying his Master's tone of voice.

"Where, sir?"

Koenma turned to his faithful assistant.

"We're going to Makai."

II

Botan was nervous as Hiei told her that he would go along with the plan. She couldn't stop shaking. _Everything's changed so fast... and how do I even know that I'll be happy if we do become mates? _She didn't want to dwell on that matter at the moment.

The two of them walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kurama alone, and into the living room. She didn't want to sit, so she remained standing. They watched the rain slide down the window.

"You understand what will most likely happen, onna. Did you weigh out each option?"

Botan frowned, not meeting the Koorime's gaze.

"If we try and ignore it, well, I end up getting raped." She smiled humorlessly at him. "And I don't want you to die by Koenma." That was when her face darkened. "Then there was the option of my death..."

She felt the fire demon tense.

"Onna..."

The ferry girl stopped him.

"I don't want to die..." She took a very unstable breath. "But if it is better for you, then..." She swallowed painfully. "I will give my life to you."

III

Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She would give her life to me? I have never been kind to her! I'm the Forbidden Child! _Anger made him growl, and she looked at him, her face devoid of a smile.

"What do you mean?"

Botan licked her lips, struggling to be strong.

"If it would be too painful to mate with me, and it would be better for your life to kill me, then I understand and will allow you to do so."

She was trembling like a leaf on a tree. She was afraid. Afraid of just how he would answer the question. That did not help his rage.

"Baka!" Her eyes flinched as she looked at him. "You expect me to agree to that?" Her eyes widened. Hiei lowered his voice, his eyes piercing through her. "I could never kill you, onna."

She tilted her head to the side, blinking in confusion.

"But... but you said..."

Hiei snarled at her ignorance.

"That was just a petty threat, onna. Killing women is against my code."

Another longer silence. They were so close, and Hiei was content with the fact that his instinct was hibernating at the moment. She would sometimes touch him, whether it was unintentional or on purpose, with her slender shoulders.

"I-I'm glad that you are okay with this." Hiei didn't say anything to interrupt her. "The others... they are going to be surprised."

Hiei smirked. It was ironic. And he had an idea of the reactions of the rest of the former Rekai Tentei. _Kuwabara's brain, if he has one, will have a meltdown. Yusuke... his jaw would detach from his skull... and the toddler... _

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Hiei frowned and whirled around. That was exactly what he thought the brat would say, but he didn't think that he would hear it so soon. Or behind him. The ferry onna's face flushed at the sound of her boss's voice, and when they faced Kurama, he was smiled at them nervously.

"Wrong number."

Hiei crossed his arms and Botan moved closer to him.

"Was... that... Koenma?"

IV

Mukuro sat in her domain. She was... irked. Yes, that was the word she was looking for. Hiei had been absent for a few days. It was normal... kind of. She allowed him to do as he pleased, but he would check in every two days.

It had been over a week and he still hadn't contacted her.

She got up and walked up to the observatory, sensing an unfamiliar energy approaching her territory. The reason why it caught her interest was because it had no demon energy, only spirit. When she gazed through her telescope, she saw two people. One man, and one ogre. She narrowed her eyes.

_Who are they? _

She sent out her guards.

"Bring them to me, unharmed."

They bowed.

"Yes, ma'am."

She just got down to the first floor when they were being pushed in. The boy had a pacifier in his mouth, and he was yelling at her guards. The blue ogre was looking extremely nervous, his eyes flickering to all the exits of the room.

"Sir, keep your voice down!"

The boy turned to him.

"No! They had no reason to force us to come in!"

He was waving a finger at her guards, and she coughed, announcing her presence. He stopped and his face lightened in its fair shade.

"Koenma... this is a surprise."

The Prince was startled that she knew who he was, but that just caused Mukuro to roll her eyes. _Who does he think I am, a baka? _Hiei had told her about his bratty nature. Koenma rubbed his hands together, suddenly looking unsure of himself.

"Well, you see Mukuro, we both have a situation on our hands."

The demon raised her eyebrows.

"We do?"

Her voice was ice cold and this only worsened the anxiety of Koenma and his ogre.

"Your heir... I'm afraid... that... well... how should I put this?"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed dangerously and she approached the Prince.

"What have you done to Hiei?"

Her voice was soft and barely audible, but it got her menacing question across. Koenma waved his arms about nervously, shaking his head.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that, madame." Mukuro saw the ogre look at his Master with a questionable glance. _He doesn't know what's going on either? _"We both are in an awkward situation, if you would allow me to explain."

Mukuro bit her lip in annoyance.

"You've had plenty of time to inform me of this 'situation' you speak of. You are your own delay."

Koenma ran his hand through his brown hair.

"As you know, it is demon mating season." Mukuro nodded. "Well, Hiei seems to have a direction where his instincts are aimed at..." The demon felt her blood run cold. Judging by the Prince's face, Hiei had picked a woman that was important to him. That was not the biggest problem, however. _He... didn't pick me? _

V

The two demons and one nigen spirit were silent for a few seconds. That was when Botan put sat down on a chair.

"Oh Kami... Koenma knows?"

Kurama put a hand on her shoulder, earning a dangerous growl from the fire demon. Removing his hand slowly, frowning at the demon, he spoke to the ferry girl gently.

"It's better that he knows sooner than later."

Botan nodded but she was still concerned. Hiei gave an amused grunt.

"I have to admit, the brat's reaction was amusing."

Kurama rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Amusing or not, what do you think that the Prince would do? How far would he go with the bits and pieces of information that he has?"

Hiei glared at the kitsune.

"What information does he have, fox?"

Kurama's shoulders slackened.

"All he saw were the two of you standing together. I'm guessing that he is intelligent enough to put the facts together."

Hiei grumbled.

"I'm not sure about the intelligence part..."

They were not able to continue their conversation. The two demon's felt it. A strong demonic energy outside of Kurama's house. Hiei stood in front of Botan, unsheathing his katana. The door opened, and Kurama pulled out his rose whip.

Koenma and George stepped in, and the two friends relaxed visibly. That was until the third member of the party stepped in.

Botan saw her. Mukuro. Her stance was calm and reserved, but as she walked up to the ferry girl, Botan couldn't help but feel scared.

The demon knelt down on the floor so she was level with the nigen spirit. A finger lifted up Botan's chin, turning her head to the side, looking at her. The ferry girl had no idea what was happening, so she just kept her mouth shut and ignored the adrenalin pumping through her veins.

"You are the woman who goes by the name of Botan?"

Botan looked into Mukuro's eyes.

"I am." The woman nodded and stood. She turned to her second in command. "Why her?" Hiei didn't answer as his Master looked at the ferry girl, who was pleading for help with her boss silently. "She's weak. A worthless nigen."

Hiei bit his lip.

"She isn't just a worthless nigen, Mukuro."

The woman's eyes widened a bit.

"Then what is she, Hiei?"

The entire room was silent as every single occupant waited for his answer. It would answer many different questions. Why had his instinct not selected Mukuro? Would his relationship with Botan work? Did he even respect her?

"She's..." He cleared his throat, staring his Master down. "Botan was who my instinct chose. She is a baka ferry onna. She is too optimistic for her own good, and she allows her mouth to runaway with her." Mukuro had never heard Hiei speak so much, and neither had Botan. "She's one of the best ferry girls that Rekai has to offer." He paused. "She is was stupid enough to think that I would take her life away from her." He took another breath, never breaking his gaze with Mukuro. "And she's earned my respect."

VI

A/N: Oh man. I am... so proud! Yes, yes, yes! Please, tell me if you liked it. Please? (Uses the puppy dog eye technique). Um, so yeah, to the author of "It's Raining", sorry about the similarity in the previous chapter ;;. I hope this evens things out.

-mia


	5. Goodnight, My Sweet

Bad Habits : Goodnight, my Sweet

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all ! Keep on reading and reviewing! Please? And:coughs:, by the way, if you like this story, you should check out Just What Happened?. It's a good one, I swear it, ... please? Read and Review!

I

The entire room was dead silent as Hiei finished his statement. He had not said it with a fiery tone, but cold. Emotional words in an emotionless tone. His eyes never blinked as he stared his Master down. Mukuro's eyes narrowed slightly, and she turned to the ferry girl. She took her chin into her hand looking deep into her pink eyes.

"I'll be seeing _you _again."

With that, the demon vanished. Botan, who was still in shock about what Hiei had said about her, blinked. Koenma's pacifier was rolling around somewhere on the carpet as he struggled to find a handle on the moment. Kurama's eyes sparkled with a proud sheen. That was when Botan's breath was let out in one long exhale and she smiled nervously.

"Oh, wow!"

Hiei, eyeing her darkly.

"Baka."

The tension was lost, and Koenma found his pacifier, brushed it off, and stuck it back into his mouth.

"Hiei... we... we should get together sometime, and talk."

The Koorime crossed his arms and glared at the Prince.

"No."

Kurama cleared his throat, and instantly, all eyes were on him.

"Gentleman, should we worry about Mukuro's departing words?"

A chill ran down Botan's spine. The demon's eyes were colder than Hiei's, and it turns out that pulling that off was entirely possible. She trembled.

"S-Should I be worried?"

Hiei didn't respond right away. He knew that his Master was jealous. She had harbored feelings for him. They both knew it, but he simply did not feel the same way. But she wouldn't dare harm Botan. Would she?

"Hn. Put her out of your mind, onna."

The ferry girl nodded, like he was her teacher telling her what was right and wrong. Koenma sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked up to Botan, kneeling down so he was eye level with her.

"Be careful." His hand brushed her hair out of her eyes, and Kurama had to physically hold Hiei back from pouncing on the Prince. "You'll get through this."

The Prince disappeared. Kurama felt a growl growing in his friend's throat. He leaned over and hissed into the Koorime's ear.

"_Hiei... control yourself!"_

That got the fire demon's attention. He ripped his arms out of the kitsune's grasp and seethed silently. That was when Botan bit down a yawn. Her eyes watered as she stretched. That was when she realized that they were looking at her. Blushing, she wrung her hands.

"Excuse me."

Kurama nudged Hiei as he spoke.

"Hiei could take you to your apartment if you like."

The fire demon almost hit the kitsune but when Botan nodded slowly, he held back. Another silence, but soon it was broken by the Koorime

"You'll have to direct me, onna."

II

And that was how Botan found herself in the arms of Hiei. Her blue hair whipped in the wind as she shouted the directions. When the got to the building, Hiei just opened the window from the outside, stepping into her room, making sure that he didn't hit her head.

"Thank you, Hiei."

She was sitting on her bed and she bowed slightly. She heard his clothes rustle.

"Hn."

The ferry girl watched the demon walk around her room, his eyes seeing everything.

"What are you doing?"

He never stopped his inspection.

"Checking for traps."

Botan's hands flew to her mouth.

"But, I thought you said..."

"I said that you should put it out of your mind, onna. I'm just being cautious."

That did not help the ferry girl and her anxiety, and Hiei felt it. He turned to her and approached her.

"Relax. Nothing will happen." She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. "Sh, just sleep, onna."

His hand went to the side of her head, and his fingers circled her temples, and his heat overtook her senses. She smiled as he eyes drooped and Hiei lowered her onto the bed, and was about to let her go, he found that she had seized his hand.

"That's... cheating you... jerk..."

She was smiling as she fell into sleep, and Hiei eased out of her grip. He didn't get the luxury of feeling relaxed as the onna most likely did. He opened the window and looked out into the darkness. The fire demon narrowed his eyes when he couldn't sense any other demonic energy except his own. Glaring into the night, the demon vanished.

III

Mukuro watched her second in command touch the ferry girl. She smiled humorlessly as Hiei put the young woman to sleep by heating her up with his demon energy. The demon watched as Hiei watched the night intensely, and then leave.

As soon as the Koorime left, Mukuro went to the window and opened it silently. She stepped into the room and looked around.

The walls were painted in an off white color. The demon sniffed the air. _Smells like... vanilla. _The demon walked around, not looking at the girl slumbering in the bed. On a desk were pictures. The demon picked them up, looking at them.

There was the son of Raizen and another girl, and his arm was around her. Then were was the associate of Yomi... that man with the red hair who was waving, his hand on Hiei's shoulder. The Koorime was glaring into the camera, willing it to die with his mind.

Mukuro finally looked at Botan. Her blue hair was down from its tie, Hiei having taken it out, and she was breathing slowly. Mukuro sat on the floor so she could observe the nigen spirit up close. _She doesn't seen to have any hidden sources of power. _She vaguely recalled how Hiei said that she was able to use her spirit energy without holy water. Mukuro sighed. _I hadn't even known it to be possible until he told me. _

Deciding not to wait any longer, Mukuro touched the girl. Her fingers were cold, and soon, the woman shivered herself conscious. Her pink eyes fluttered open, and when she focused onto Mukuro's face, she opened her mouth to scream. A slender hand covered her mouth and held it over her lips tightly.

"Don't scream." The girl hiccuped. "Do you understand, ferry girl?"

The blue haired girl nodded, and Mukuro was surprised that she wasn't crying. She removed her hand the girl took a deep breath.

"W-Why did you come?"

The demon's face was as hard as stone.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

The girl nodded.

"You did."

IV

Hiei frowned as he traveled to Makai. Something was bugging him. If his instincts weren't so distracting, he might have known just what it was. _Something's... off... _

V

"How long have you known Hiei?"

Botan had offered some blankets to Mukuro, who did not take them. The ferry girl was sitting up, and the demon was sitting beside her on the end of the bed. There was an uncomfortable tension between the two women.

"About four or five years."

Mukuro took a slow breath.

"How long have you loved him?"

The young ferry girl blinked at the cold face of the demon.

"L-Loved him? I haven't loved him, Mukuro." The demon was shocked, and Botan was actually able to tell. "Well, we were never friends, and this whole mating incident is a surprise to both of us."

Mukuro frowned.

"I see..." The demon stood. "I'll see you again."

To Mukuro's surprise, the woman did not seem angry or annoyed. In fact, she almost looked relieved.

"Okay. Goodnight."

The demon hesitated.

"Goodnight."

And then, Botan was all alone, cold and wondering what to do next.

VI

Botan didn't sleep the entire night. She tried, she really did, but her nerves were too worked up. So, she sat up and stared at the clock until it was time for her to normally rise. By that time, she was tired and wanted to sleep, but she knew that she could not.

Moaning, the ferry girl put on a spare kimono. She had no idea if she was supposed to go to work or not. Her tired state made her not care, shrugging and heading off to Keiko's house. The young woman had wanted to meet with her today anyway.

VII

Keiko was just waking up, and she was sure glad that it was Saturday and that her parents were out of town because she saw Botan floating outside of her window.

"Botan!" Keiko threw the window open and helped her friend in. Once the ferry girl was good and settled on her floor, the brown haired woman hissed. "What do you think you're doing? It's seven in the morning!"

Keiko was going to continue her rant, but then she studied Botan. Her eyes were glazed over with Vexhaustion and she was slightly pale.

"Keiko... I just needed to talk to a girl. A real girl."

The woman smiled at the deity and walked her over to the bed, a silent invitation to sit. Botan accepted graciously and leaned against the head board of the bed.

"Botan, what happened?"

Keiko knew that something had happened. Something big. She had never seen the ferry girl look so serious before. Botan yawned and stretched, but her face did not falter from its expression.

"Keiko, I need you to promise me that what I tell you will not leave this room."

The air instantly got thicker as Keiko bit her lip as she spoke.

"I promise."

VIII

Hiei was at Kurama's house again. They were talking in hushed voices.

"So, do you think that Mukuro was out there?"

Hiei glared at the kitsune.

"Don't you think I would know if she was, fox?"

Kurama dropped the subject and let the room fall silent for a few moments before he continued.

"Why did you put her to sleep?"

The Koorime was sitting on the windowsill and he looked away from Kurama's gaze. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"She wouldn't have been able to sleep if I didn't help."

Kurama chuckled, causing Hiei to stiffen.

"That's cute, Hiei."

Hiei snarled.

"Shut up, fox."

Kurama smiled warmly as the fire demon sat on the window.

"Do you think that you'll end up mating with Botan at the end of all this?"

Hiei turned to look at the fox.

"If I can restrain myself, then I hope not."

Kurama was surprised.

"You don't want to?"

Hiei's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"It's not in my own interest that I don't mate with her." He took a breath. "She would never want someone like me, kitsune."

Kurama was astonished and was about to say something when the two friends heard a crash. Hiei was instantly on his feet and Kurama looked in the direction of his door.

IX

Yusuke and Kuwabara were heading over to Kurama's house. They had been invited and when Yusuke found that the door wasn't locked, he shrugged as he opened it. Kuwabara was behind him, and they heard the cold voice of Hiei talking.

"Shut up, fox"

Yusuke snickered and held a finger to his lips as he and Kuwabara snuck closer to the kitchen, hiding in the dining room. The two boys heard a chuckle escaped their foxy friend as he spoke.

"Do you think you'll end up mating with Botan at the end of all this?"

The two boys paled.

"If I can restrain myself, then I hope not."

"You don't want to?"

"It's not in my own interest that I don't mate with her. She would never want someone like me."

Yusuke started to back up slowly, but Kuwabara gasped loudly and tripped over the table, taking Yusuke down with him. The two boys screamed and Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the his head.

"Kuwabara, you lunkhead!"

"Urameshi, did you hear what they said?"

The ex-detective was about to beat the living stuffing out of his best friend when he felt a cold blade pressing into the back of his neck. Kuwabara was looking behind Yusuke in terror, and the detective had a good idea about who was behind him.

"Baka detective... you can never keep your nose out of other peoples business, can you?"

Yusuke gulped loudly.

X

A/N: Sorry to leave it off there, but you ALL better review! And read Just What Happened?. Please? I swear that there won't be lots of cliffhangers if you do!

-mia


	6. It was an Accident

Bad Habits : It was an Accident

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Anyway, here is the next installment to Bad Habits. I hope you like it! Please, and I repeat, please Read and Review!

I

"Oh... my... God..."

Keiko's face was pale as she sat down on her bed beside the ferry girl. Botan blinked slowly, her brain not registering the nigen's reaction. She turned her head slowly and looked at Yusuke's girlfriend. Her fingers were running through her brown hair and she was biting her lower lip.

"I know. It's something, huh?"

Keiko grabbed the ferry girl by the shoulders, shaking her.

"What are you talking about? OF COURSE IT'S SOMETHING! Wake up!"

Botan groaned, closing her eyes.

"Look, its been a long night, and –"

"Botan! What are you going to do?"

The ferry girl yawned gracelessly.

"I don't know... whatever happens... happens..."

This sent the human girl on a rampage.

"How can you say that? You'd just let him mate with you without thinking twice? This is Hiei Jaganshi! He's treated you like he's loathed you!"

The ferry girl frowned.

"He wasn't expecting this! We'll just have to deal with it for now!"

Keiko opened her mouth, but then shut it. Botan slumped back onto the bed, her body screaming for sleep. The two women sat in silence. All you could hear was deep breathing and the occasional sniff. Keiko sighed.

"I hope everything works out for you, Botan." The girl swallowed. "I hope that... that he makes you happy."

The ferry girl opened her eyes.

"Thanks. I hope so too."

The ferry girl got up lazily and stretched. Summoning her oar, Botan left.

II

Yusuke and Kuwabara were frozen as the cold voice entered their hearing range. There was no chuckle following Hiei's statement, and his sword was not quickly withdrawn. This was real. The short fire demon growled, and Yusuke clenched his teeth together as Kuwabara opened his mouth, which was usually a bad thing.

"Shorty, come on! Let us go! We won't tell Botan that you want to nail her!"

Yusuke grimaced. _Kuwabara you moron! _The ex detective felt the blade leave the back of his neck, but only to move to Kuwabara's throat. The short demon was not smirking. To be honest, he looked like the menacing demon that he was when they first met him.

"Baka..." He twisted the blade, making a tiny scab on the nigen's throat. "An idiot like you would never understand!"

Kurama stepped in, gently pulling back Hiei's sword arm and smiling at Kuwabara.

"Everyone, calm down, now I think the situation needs to be explained." Hiei growled at the fox, unaware that he was blushing slightly. Yusuke turned around and backed up so he was sitting next to his best friend Kuwabara. "Now, demon mating season has started up, and Yusuke, maybe it's affecting you as well as Hiei—"

Yusuke crossed his arms, smirking proudly.

"No chance! I already mated with Keiko!"

There was a very short silence. Kuwabara stuck out his tongue in half horror while Kurama's face softened with happiness. Yusuke found himself being punched in the shoulder.

"Dude! Sure, we all knew that it was going to happen, but keep that to yourself!"

Yusuke hissed and was about to pummel the nigen when Kurama sighed.

"Wow! I'm happy for you, Yusuke. You should have told us sooner."

The ex detective shrugged it off nonchalantly, and that was when Kuwabara interrupted the current train of thought.

"Okay, enough with the mushy crap! What's up with Hiei and wanting to mate with Botan?"

Hiei made a move to swipe at the nigen, but Kurama shoved him roughly backwards, causing the short fire demon to crash into the wall.

"Kuwabara, just calm down and listen." He looked back at Hiei to make sure that he was behaving. The Koorime was breathing deeply, his cheeks flushed and his arms crossed defensively. "Hiei said that he will try and restrain himself from mating with Botan, seeing as his instinct picked her out for him."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes a bit, taking in the information in, then burst out laughing.

"You-you're saying that Botan is-is going to-to be the shrimp's mate?"

The detective struggled to catch his breath. Hiei's one eye twitched as he got up, dusting himself off. Kuwabara was struggling to breathe.

"But... but..."

Hiei walked up, standing beside Kurama, his arms still crossed defiantly. It was quite a sight to see the two friends looking down at the two men. Kurama was calm and collected, his presence suave and wise. Then there was Hiei. The cold stone wall of inner strength that, until now, didn't seem to have a weakness.

"So, are you going to do her or not?"

The tower of strength lost his cool. In one swift move, Yusuke was clutching the side of his face, a large dark bruise already forming. Hiei glared into Yusuke's brown eyes.

"Don't disrespect her, baka!"

The detective laughed a bit uneasily.

"Chill out, short-stop! Just wondering."

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked out towards the door. Kurama spoke, his voice not raised or displaying any level of distress.

"Hiei, where are you going?"

The demon stopped for a moment. Just one moment and he turned to his three friends.

"To find Botan."

The way he said it was so matter of fact. Almost as if voicing "Yeah, I'm going to see the ferry girl that usually annoys me. What of it?" The Koorime vanished, and the three men stood in a puzzled silence, wondering what would happen next.

III

Hiei found the onna's energy and was there in a matter of seconds. He saw her, and for a frightening moment, he thought she had died.

She was sitting on a wooden stool that was by a counter. Her hair was down and her kimono was slipping. Her right shoulder was exposed and her mouth was open slightly. Her lips were not wet, but not dry. For a second, Hiei thought that he felt his instinct stir. He shivered and stopped breathing. _Just... just my imagination I guess... _

The Koorime walked over to the ferry girl very slowly. He was unsure of what to do. His clawed hand extended out to her and he wove his fingers through her hair. _So soft... just like silk. _He heated up his hand as he pressed it to the side of her beautiful face.

"Mm..." She looked up, blinked, and turned to him. "H-Hiei? What are you... doing here?"

She was tired. It was painfully evident. Her eyes were watering and she was shivering.

"Onna, why haven't you slept?" She made a noise of fear and he grabbed her shoulders gently. "Tell me!"

"I-I'm sorry."

He moved his one hand to her face, touching her temple. His Jagan Eye opened and he explored her memories. He saw flashes, rapid flashes of pictures and thoughts. He saw his Master, Mukuro. He saw her close to Botan, talking to her. He felt mind shattering anxiety and painful emotions that he had never experienced before. Confusion. Deep thoughts on her own feelings. Anguish.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She slid, and the Koorime caught her. He carried her to her bed and sat he down.

"I-I thought you would be mad." He was frowning, but he was concerned. _Baka ferry onna. _He smirked, and this made her smile. It was odd, how relieved both of them felt. "Thank you."

Her smooth hand cupped the side of his face and she leaned forward. Hiei's eyes widened as her lips whispered against his cheek. Many things happened at once for the Koorime.

His heart hammered in his chest, and his hands shook slightly, as if they were trying to figure out just what to do with themselves. His eyes closed for about a second, but when they did, he felt his mind break down. His skin became hot, and Botan jumped back, her lips being burnt. Even with his eyes closed, all the demon could see was red.

IV

Botan wasn't sure what she was doing, but it just felt right to kiss him on the cheek. She lingered there until she jumped back, her lips burning. She blinked away tears of shock as her fingers flew up to her lips.

"Hiei?"

The demon's eyes were closed. Before she said his name, his face and features were smooth. When she opened her mouth and called out to him, the veins in his neck popped out as he clenched his teeth together. Botan backed up slowly, not wanting to make any noise. Her brain knew what was happening. What would most likely happen to her. She just didn't want to believe it.

His eyes flew open and they were red. His skin started to turn green and eyes opened all over his body. She couldn't even blink before his hands were gripping her wrists tightly, cutting into her sensitive skin. At the time she didn't realize just how mortal those cuts were.

Botan could see his fangs, and her heart was pounding. His face was inches from her face, and he kissed her harshly. She sobbed against his lips. _I... I... don't want it to be like this! _She squirmed in his grasp, making her cuts deeper.

"Hiei! Hiei, STOP!"

She shrieked, and Hiei's ears pricked. Botan watched as the Koorime hissed in agony, as if he was the one in pain. He let out a cry and threw her away from him.

Botan hit the wall, whimpering in pain. She was seeing black spots in her vision when she heard the window open. Her eyes were struggling to stop rolling into the back of her skull. She heard a soft and yet stern voice. _Who... who... is that? _The ferry girl felt the warm sticky blood pouring out of her wrists. Her pink eyes fluttered shut, and she passed out.

V

Mukuro opened the window to Botan's apartment. The sight she saw was... was... not right. Her calm demeanor was challenged when she saw her second in command completely out of control. Her nose picked up the scent of blood. Lots of it.

The demon turned to see the ferry girl on the floor. She was bleeding. She was dying.

"Hiei! What did you do?"

The Koorime she was speaking to just let out an animal like cry of pain. His body was shaking like he wanted to do something, but his better half was fighting it. Mukuro saw him make a move for the blue haired woman, and without thinking, the demon struck out at him, punching him in the face.

Hiei staggered back, stunned. Saliva was dripping down his ivory white fangs and when his gaze caught Mukuro's she realized that he could not see her. This presented Mukuro with a problem. The ferry girl was going to die if nothing was done. _She doesn't matter. She's just a Rekai ferry girl. One obstacle in your way when it comes to Hiei. _

The demon had to knock Hiei back again. He was recovering faster, and so, Mukuro swept the woman into her arms, vanishing, leaving the Koorime behind.

VI

Mukuro had undressed Botan. Her entire kimono had turned from pink to red, and she had to make sure that there were no other wounds on her body. Her demon servants stood beside her.

"Pretty good looking for a nigen."

"Yeah."

The one demon licked his chops. Mukuro narrowed her eyes.

"Leave the room. I am going to heal her."

The one demon's eyes widened.

"But madame, she's just a nigen spirit! She could not possibly mean anything to you!"

"LEAVE!"

The two demons gulped and hastily left without another word. They did have reason to question their Master's actions. A demon that even had healing powers rarely used them on someone other than themselves. If not, then the other would be of great importance to them.

Mukuro barely knew her. She did not like her or consider her a friend. She was a bothersome creature that got in the way of Hiei. The demon felt the woman's life energy fading fast. The demon took her wrists into her hands and squeezed them angrily.

"Baka onna. You don't even understand what is about to happen to you."

Mukuro used her demonic energy and sealed the Rekai girl's skin together. The woman shuddered and convulsed in her comatose state. Mukuro did not smile or show any sign of concern. _It's up to her to accept the demon energy into her system. _The demon looked at the skin of the woman laying naked on the table. A mark glowed red on her arm. Mukuro's signature if you will. It would be a constant reminder to them both as to who saved who.

VII

Koenma was sitting at his desk, agreeing to some law that was written by some person when he heard his door open. He was deep in concentration, so he assumed that it was Ayame.

"Ayame, put the stack over there." The Prince pointed to his side at a spot that he had semi-cleared for more papers. "And, could you get me some more ink and a cup of water, please?"

He didn't receive an answer. Koenma was about to pick up his head when a wet cloth squashed over his paper. His brown eyes widened as he smelled fresh blood. Instantly, his stomach rumbled with sickness. He shakily looked up to see the one and only Mukuro.

"Koenma, this is Botan's kimono." Koenma saw white as his throat closed up and tears poured out of his eyes. He took the ruined wet garment into his hands and squeezed it between his fingers. "Replace it."

The Prince let out a cry of anguish and horror as he sobbed into the garment, blood staining his face. The demon did not move, not even a flinch. Koenma opened his watery eyes just long enough to see her impassive face. He grabbed her collar and pulled her to him, making her eyes widen slightly.

"W-what happened to her?" He didn't get an answer. "TELL ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO BOTAN?"

Mukuro pulled away from the Prince of Hell, her jaw firmly setting itself in a frown.

"Calm down, Koenma. Your precious ferry girl is fine. I just need another kimono."

A shuddering breath of relief shook the walls of Koenma's office.

"T-thank K-kami." The Prince let the kimono slip out of his hands. "What happened to her, Mukuro? Why is her kimono covered in blood?"

He was shaking. Just because Mukuro said she was fine didn't mean that nothing happened. The demon looked distant and a bit angry as she recalled a memory. When she spoke, her words were so sharp that they would have stabbed through marble.

"Hiei lost control of himself." The Prince squeezed his stamper. "His instinct overrode his common sense and he cut her wrists as he got a good grip on her. She was losing blood fast, and it spilled onto her kimono."

Koenma was having trouble not falling into a deadly rage.

"Thank you for saving her, Mukuro. I will forever be in your debt."

The demon turned to walk out.

"Don't thank me. I did nothing."

She left the Prince alone. Koenma was clenching his fists together tightly. Blood ran through his fingers. _Hiei... HIEI IS GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING BOTAN! _

VIII

A/N: Please, please review! Sorry that it's a little sad/angsty. I figured that every once and a while, we need a bit of a wake up. So, review and tell me what you think! Be honest!

-mia


	7. Consequences

Bad Habits : Consequences

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that all of you like it so much. So, stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing.

I

Kurama got a call on his old spirit compact. He frowned and opened it. His frown vanished when he saw Koenma's face. The toddler was flushed and his eyes were glistening with tears. Kurama felt his heart skip a beat.

"Kurama?"

The kitsune bit his lip.

"Yes, Koenma?"

The Prince clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth.

"Get the others. Find Hiei and bring him to me."

Kurama's eyes widened when the Prince cut off the connection. He didn't move at first. Koenma was pissed. Moving slowly, Kurama picked up the phone.

II

Botan moaned. _Ugh... I ache all over... _She shivered, her bare skin sensitive to even the slightest breeze. _Bare skin... what? _

The ferry girl jolted awake, wincing as her entire body screamed from her sudden movement. She looked around, and was horrified to see that she was naked. Her breaths were coming faster and faster and she heard footsteps echoing through the hall.

Mukuro emerged from the shadows, carrying a brown dress that looked like a dirty rag. Botan tried to cover herself with her arms, blushing. The demon came and stood right in front of her, unfazed by the ferry girl's nudity.

"Sorry, but these are all I have."

Mukuro gave Botan the dress, but the ferry girl couldn't move without hurting herself. The demon stared at her, nothing readable in her eyes as she slowly touched the ferry girl, easing her pain somehow. Moving slowly and gently, Mukuro slipped the dress over the head of Botan, dressing her. The ferry girl shivered at her touch and blinked.

"W-what happened to me?"

Mukuro blinked.

"You died." The ferry girl's pink eyes widened. "Look at your wrists."

Botan jerked, the memories flashing back to her. She looked at her wrists, and saw pale scars running up them. A red mark seemed to be burned into her skin, a graceful inscription.

"Mukuro... is this...?"

The demon nodded.

"Yes. That's my mark." Mukuro shifted a bit uneasily. "I healed you."

The two women were silent. It was a shock to both of them. Botan knew that she should be dead. She... she owed her life to Mukuro, who most likely hated her for being Hiei's choice. After a few moments of only breathing, Mukuro frowned.

"I'll take you home."

A weathered and yet gentle hand was offered to the ferry girl. Botan took it, and was being pulled with the demon.

"T-thanks, Mukuro. For everything."

They continued to walk.

"Don't mention it."

III

Yusuke opened the door to Botan's apartment. He was hesitant about going inside. Kurama had called him, so now him and Kuwabara were behind him, just as anxious as he was. The door creaked painfully open and the three men looked at each other. Then, the ex-detective slowly stepped inside.

The opening kitchen looked fine. So did the bathroom. A door stopped them. The bedroom. It was the last place look, and according to Kurama, Hiei was in this apartment. Botan's apartment. Biting his lip, Yusuke opened another door.

The scene that lay before them made Yusuke want to do many things. He wanted to grab the closest living thing and kill it. He also wanted to beat the living crap out of the man kneeling on the floor. His heart constricted as the scent of blood attacked his nose.

The walls had blood on them, and there was a big puddle of red on the floor. Hiei Jaganshi sat in the middle of it, his eyes wide open. He stared at the wall, not blinking. His mouth was open slightly, but it was like his entire body was slack.

His left arm clutched his right one, his claws digging into them. Tear gems littered the floor, Kuwabara almost tripping on one. Yusuke saw that the Koorime was still crying. You had to take a second to look at the little guy, but tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

That was when Hiei moved. Slowly. All he did was bring his one hand up to his face, his claws near his lips. Then, still very slowly, he licked some blood off of his claws, and two tears came out of his eyes.

Kurama took a few deep breaths, not wanting to lose his dinner. He stepped into the puddle, ripples disturbing its smoothness.

"Hiei?" The Koorime didn't respond, but he did blink rapidly. "Hiei? We've come to take you to Koenma." The kitsune touched Hiei's arm. Not even a flinch. "Are you going to fight us?"

Yusuke felt his throat constrict when Hiei didn't move. Kurama nodded that the two men come with him and they lifted Hiei to his feet. _I've never seen Hiei like this... ever. _The three men had to drag him out, bloody footprints the only clue that they had ever entered the room.

IV

Botan arrived at her apartment, and Mukuro walked her inside. They found the bedroom door open, and when the ferry girl stepped inside, she felt her heart stop.

Her blood was everywhere. She stepped forward, but tripped, Mukuro grabbing her shoulders, keeping her upright. The two women looked down, and they both gasped.

The blood that covered floor was littered with gems. But, they both recognized the type of jewels. Tear gems.

"Are you afraid?"

Botan frowned.

"What?"

Mukuro sighed, stopping herself from rolling her eyes.

"Are you afraid of Hiei?"

The answer was instantaneous.

"No! He didn't mean to do that to me." Botan rubbed her wrists. "It was an accident." The demon was silent as she looked at the footprints. The ferry girl gazed around the room. "Where did he go?"

The demon didn't speak for a long while.

"I think I know."

She vanished, leaving Botan alone. The ferry girl walked over to the bed slowly, sitting down, trying not to be sick.

_Hiei... please be okay... _

V

Koenma wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell and scream, but he found that once he saw Hiei, he could barely speak.

Kurama sat the demon down in a seat in front of the Prince's desk. The Koorime didn't object, and his eyes were glazed over. He looked like he had lost his soul.

"Hiei? Do you realize what you have done?" The demon didn't met his eyes, but he did blink. "You put Botan in danger. You could have taken her life, Hiei. Do you understand?"

Yusuke let out a shout of anger, grabbing Hiei by the collar, bringing him close to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, SHRIMP?"

Hiei didn't utter a word, looking somewhere behind Yusuke. Koenma gasped as he saw a single tear slide down the Koorime's cheek.

"We are still unable to locate her." Nothing. "I have full right to send you to Rekai prison." Still nothing. "Do you care at all? Do you care about Botan at all?"

The room fell silent as Hiei moved his head upwards slowly, and he stared into the eyes of the Prince. Koenma saw the deepest and most desperate of sorrow inside those blood red eyes. A fierce and raw love that was consumed by self loathing. Black tear gems clinked on the white tile on the floor. Hiei opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"I hereby sentence you to a lifetime in Rekai prison."

The Koorime was silent as two guards that he could have easily killed dragged him away.

VI

Kurama watched Hiei get taken away, and his heart hurt as he thought about it. _Where is Botan? Is she still alive? _He picked up a gem that rolled to his feet, peering into it. _What the hell happened?_

VII

Hiei had a splitting headache. _Fuck... what the hell happened last night? _The Koorime didn't open his eyes as he frowned. He opened his lips so it was easier to breathe, and he tasted something.

It was coppery, and yet salty. _Delicious... _Hiei licked it again. It tasted good. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

His pupils shrank as he froze. He was laying in blood. And it was not his own. The demon choked as he sat up slowly, his eyes darting back and forth to many things. The bed that was the onna's. The off white walls that were mostly red now. The pieces of cloth that were on the floor. The bloody hand prints on the walls, one last desperate attempt at freedom.

No Botan. Botan wasn't there and that was bad. Very bad. Hiei felt his breaths coming faster and faster. _Where is she? Where did she go? _His Jagan Eye opened, and he searched for her energy.

Nothing. He couldn't find her.

**Botan was gone. **

Hiei saw her smiling face. Her blue hair and pink eyes. He remembered her defending him when the others made fun of his height. He saw her laugh nervously when he would threaten her. He saw her blowing on that infernal whistle.

**All gone. **

Her bubbly personality. Her smile. Her laugh. Her blush. Her heart. Her soul. The love that could have been. The kisses that could have been shared. The life that could have been intertwined.

**All gone. **

Hiei thought of her wacking demons with her oar. Flying. Laughing with his sister. Comforting his sister. Crying for him. To him. Trusting him. Kissing his cheek. Wanting him to smile. The way her lips felt on his cheek.

**All gone. **

It was his fault. He killed her. Hiei hiccuped and his face was twisted in pain as he screamed. His cry echoed in his own ears as he punched the floor, blood staining his hands. He sobbed, trembling as he hunched over. He thought he was going to be sick.

His entire body shook as his head throbbed and his heart split. Suddenly, his entire form went slack and he couldn't feel anything. He looked ahead but couldn't see anything. He licked his fangs, tasting blood. He lowered his hand. _If she dies... I die... _

VIII

Mukuro walked in the halls of Rekai. She was not noticed. Yet. She would have to work quickly if she wanted to remain unnoticed. She dodged ogres and followed her second in command's energy. She came to a door, and gasped when she caught the eyes of an ogre. Not just any ogre. The ogre that was with Koenma.

Mukuro brought a finger up to her lips, and the blue ogre just nodded as she opened the door. She could feel him trembling with fear, and the demon smiled.

The demon stepped inside and saw him. Hiei. Sitting in the middle of the room. Blood was around his mouth and on his claws.

"Hiei. Hiei look at me!"

The Koorime didn't see her, and he didn't move. Mukuro grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Nothing happened. "She's still alive! She's at her apartment!"

His eyes flickered. A spark came back into them.

"S-she's dead. I can't find her."

His voice was hoarse and uneven. Mukuro narrowed her eyes and shook him by the shoulders.

"Her energy is different! I healed her, Hiei. That's why you can't find her!"

The Koorime took a deep breath, and his posture straightened.

"You're lying."

A crack was heard. Mukuro slapped him. Hard. Hiei blinked. No one had ever slapped him. Ever.

"Don't you ever call me a liar." A silence. "Don't you want to see her?"

Hiei shook his head and shrank away from his Master.

"It's... it's better this way."

A low laugh was heard. A cold and bitter chuckle.

"You are such a baka." Hiei narrowed his eyes. Mukuro looked down at him. "You know, when I met with her after you left her room, she told me that she never loved you." Pain flashed across the fire demon's face. "As soon as she said that, I knew that she was lying to me."

Hiei frowned.

"She never li–"

Mukuro held up her hand.

"I know, I know, but she was lying to herself. I asked her today if she was afraid of you, and she had every good reason to be frightened of you. To hate you. To fear you forever." Hiei remained silent. "And you know what she did?" Hiei shook his head weakly. "She wondered where you were. Not what you did. Not why you did it. She wanted to see you."

Hiei still didn't move to follow her out of his cell.

"She doesn't deserve me."

He was grabbed roughly.

"You're right. She doesn't." Fierce stares were exchanged. "She deserves better, Hiei, but all she wants is you!"

Hiei was shoved away from his Master and she left, rage flowing through her. And, Hiei was back where he started. Sitting in the middle of the floor. But now, he had something to think about.

_Botan... _

IX

A/N: Yeahhh! That's what I'm talking about! Phew! Finally! Okay... review if you want more. Tell if you liked it. Hated it. Ate it. I don't care! Tell me, or else I wont write the next chapter! Hahahhaa!

-mia


	8. Find Me

Bad Habits : Find Me

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Man, you must really like this one! Okay, so yeah, it's been a good run. This isn't the last chapter... I'm just reminiscing. Sorry that I haven't been updating a lot! I'm on a swim team... so it's rough. Read and review!

I

"How is he?"

Ayame looked into the window. She had never seen Hiei Jaganshi before. She had heard stories from Botan. The woman smiled as she remembered how the ferry girl told her all about the Rekai Tentei. Hiei had been the cold one, and yet he always had a comeback for everything. He was dark, sarcastic, and down right mean. He was deadly in battle. He was, according the Botan, the definition of perfection.

But he didn't seem like that now. Koenma looked at her, expecting an answer to his question.

"He hasn't eaten anything or drank the water that we provide him."

The woman never looked her lover in the eye. She just gazed out at the broken warrior. His ribs were visible, his shirt gone. He was getting skinnier. His face was pale and his eyes lost the spark that they had.

"Has Botan called in yet? Has anyone seen her?"

Ayame felt her throat constrict painfully.

"No, sir."

II

Botan shook as she washed the last of the walls. Her breaths were uneven as she tried to calm down. She let out a breath and sat down. Her mind wasn't working. It had been... well... she figured it had been about two days. If she had been passed out for a day... and she had stayed at her apartment for another good day... hm...

The ferry girl was almost dazed. She really couldn't grasp any thoughts. That was until she heard her door open and close. She looked over to see Mukuro. As usual, her face was calm as she tossed a white garment.

"Here, Botan. It's a kimono." The ferry girl didn't move or even breathe. "He's in Rekai prison." Silence. "Do what you see fit."

She left. Botan took off the dress that Mukuro gave her and picked up the white kimono. It was beautiful, pure white with cream colored swirls of designs. A hood was on the back, and Botan put it on slowly. She looked into the mirror, which had a long crack running down the middle. With the hood, Botan looked like a Saint.

Without thinking, Botan left her apartment, summoning her oar and flying off. She might not have really known what she was doing. A force pulled at her, pulled her to Rekai, and the ferry girl never looked back or hesitated as she soared through the skies, her blue hair whipping in the wind.

III

Yusuke opened the door to his home and closed it behind him, sighing. _Where the hell are you, Botan? _He pulled the refrigerator open and pulled out a beer. He slugged it.

"Where have you been, Yusuke?"

Yusuke almost spit out his beer as he saw Keiko standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and concerned.

"Christ, Keiko! You scared me!" She lowered her head a bit, but her eyes never left his. "Sorry... it's been... a long day."

"What happened?"

Yusuke sat down on one of the chairs and brought Keiko into his lap, earing a blush from her.

"Koenma put Hiei in prison and we can't find Botan." Keiko gasped. "We went to her apartment and we found Hiei... and he was a mess... and Botan wasn't anywhere to be found."

Yusuke felt his mate tense in his arms. He didn't tell her everything... and she knew it. He could tell. They were, after all, bonded for life.

"Was it because of his... instinct...?"

Yusuke blinked.

"You knew."

She snuggled in closer to him.

"I did. Botan told me." Her head tilted up to his face. "How did you find out?"

Yusuke gave a dry chuckle at the adrenalin filled experience.

"Um... Kurama... and Hiei... informed me and Kuwabara."

"Kuwabara?"

"Well... it wasn't planned, if that was what you meant."

Keiko laughed softly and leaned into him.

"I thought so." A long silence. "Do you think things are going to get better? That this story will have a happy ending?"

The two sat in the darkness of their kitchen and Yusuke kissed his mate gently on the lips. Her breath fanned over on his face when he pulled back.

"I couldn't know. But I hope it does."

IV

Kurama sat in the silence of his home. His tea didn't taste like anything. His stomach hurt. His breaths came in quick pants, and every noise seemed to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Nothing was right anymore.

_Botan... where are you? _The kitsune had his head in his hands. _Hiei... find her! You can do it! Just escape and find her! _

It was clear outside and there was not a sound to be made. Kurama stepped out into the night and looked into the stars. They shimmered brightly, and that didn't make him feel any better. He felt so alone. His friend... his best friend was in prison. He was going to die.

Botan, the woman who was like a sister to him, was gone. The only thing that he had last seen of her was her blood splattered on the walls. Kurama felt tears well in the corners of his green eyes.

That was when he saw a streak of white across the sky. It went past the moon, and it was flying at breakneck speed. The fox narrowed his eyes. It wasn't a shooting star. It was going up instead of down. _It's an angel going back to Heaven. _

Kurama blinked and a tear fell from his eye.

_Hurry, Botan. _

V

George frowned. He had been standing outside of the prison door for two days. Koenma hadn't found Botan. Ayame couldn't get Hiei to eat or drink. It seemed like the end was near. Koenma was losing hope of ever finding his best friend.

That was when George heard footsteps coming down the hall. _That's odd. Ayame isn't due for another three hours. _That was when he saw it.

A person. Dressed in glorious white robes, their hood covering their bowed head. They walked with such grace, such eloquence that George was sure that he was seeing a Saint. _But Saints are in paradise! _

It drew close to George and he grew frightened. The person was inches away from him, and they hadn't breathed a word to him. They smelled like mint and vanilla. The person put a slender, feminine hand on the door, and it was then that George swallowed his fear and spoke.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there!"

The robed figure pushed the door, and George put a large hand on arm of the deity. That was when they looked at him.

George felt his eyes widen as he saw pink eyes stare into his very being. Blue hair fell out from beneath the hood and George was sure that he was dreaming. _Botan... is... alive? _Her face seemed so serious and almost sick. Sure, she was still as beautiful as she always was... but... she looked like she was in a great deal of agony.

"George." She touched the side of his face, and the ogre bit his lip, fighting down tears. "Let me pass." She took her hand away and fixed her hood. "Please, it is all I ask of you."

The ogre shook as he took his hand off of her, and she passed. The air that surrounded her was different. He felt so... relieved. His heart was beating wildly as he stood there. He didn't know how long he just breathed and blinked before he came to his senses.

The ogre ran down the hall, skipping with tears running down his face. At first, he screamed and sang with joy, the entire staff of Rekai giving him odd looks. That was when they all heard the words that echoed throughout the halls.

"KOENMA! KOENMA, BOTAN IS BACK!"

VI

Hiei sat in his cell. It was dark and wet. The ferry onna that was with Koenma had been in earlier. She had told him that they were still looking for Botan. She said that he should eat.

_Botan... your essence might have been destroyed by Mukuro's blood. _Hiei brought his knees closer to him. _Mukuro might not know that you are dead. _He let two gems fall from his eyes. _And even if she is alive... she deserves a better lover than me... I almost... almost... killed her._

Hiei Jaganshi wasn't sure how long he waited. How long he had been in the room where he would be spending the rest of his days in. It already felt like an eternity.

That was when he heard the door open once more. He couldn't see. It was too dark. But he heard steps. Feet stepping in the puddles. Hiei didn't pick up his head. If it was that onna, well, he wasn't going to speak to her anyway.

That was when he heard them sigh. It sounded... almost... familiar. He picked up his head to see... an... angel. They were clothed in white robes with swirls of cream spirals. It was beautiful. It was so strange and wrong to see such a pure being in such a dark and dreary place.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Hiei crossed his arms. If it was one of Koenma's little helpers, they were just wasting his time. The figure outstretched a hand and touched him. Blue locks spilled out from under the hood and Hiei saw the angelic face that made his heart stop. _Botan... _

"You. That's all I want, Hiei."

All time and things stopped. They were lost in each others eyes, and that was when Botan fell to the ground, hugging him close to her. Hiei returned her frantic embrace just as wildly. She was crying.

"I-I thought for sure that... that you were dead."

She gave a sad, hollow laugh.

"I was for a little while."

Hiei bit his lips until they were red.

"I'm so... sorry."

Botan shuddered in his arms.

"It's okay. You cried for me. That is more than I will ever need."

She pulled back and smiled at him through her tears. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were vivid and bright. Her blue hair was a bit frizzy and out of sorts and she was out of breath. It was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

They stayed in each others arms until Hiei spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Lets get out of here."

All Botan had to do was nod, which she did, and they were flying down the halls of Rekai.

VII

Koenma was running down towards the prison. _Botan is back! Dad be praised she's okay!_ The Prince was sprinting, his short little legs getting him only so far until he heard shouts of confusion. That was when he saw two forms sprawl out on the ground. One was black and the other was white.

"Baka ogres..."

The white robed figure hit Hiei on the back of the head.

"Well you were the one who set their horns on fire!"

Hiei smirked and Koenma saw the old dark humor and sarcasm enter the Koorime's expression.

"Come on, they weren't going to get hurt."

The white robed woman crossed her arms and stood up, Hiei following her. She looked down the hall, not seeing Koenma.

"We should hurry before Koenma hears something."

That was when she turned slowly to where Koenma was standing. And that was when he saw his top ferry girl. She smiled at him before she disappeared, being swept away in the arms of a demon.

The Prince of Hell walked into the hall and looked after them. He heard screams of delight followed by chatter of confusion. Ayame ran down the hall and her face was flushed as she finally got to where he was.

"Koenma! Botan is back! Hiei's broken out of his cell, and he looks loads better!"

Ayame didn't know what to expect. Maybe anger that Hiei had escaped, or happiness that Botan had returned.

Instead, the Prince of Hell was pale and he started to shake, and Ayame had to stop him from sinking to his knees. The Prince simply didn't know how to react. His heart was pounding. A criminal, a demon that he should despise, was running loose through Rekai.

But Botan was with him. And she was happy. Smiling. Living. For some reason, it made Koenma stop getting angry. Instead, he was overwhelmed with utter and raw relief. He was so... joyous that he couldn't move.

VIII

Botan couldn't get her head to stop whirling. She was so dizzy that she was laughing. Smiling when she thought she would never smile again! She was... alive! She giggled as Hiei sped out of Rekai and into Ningenkai.

They stopped somewhere, and Botan really wasn't paying attention. All she knew was that she felt the cool grass under her feet and they were in the soft moonlight.

"Botan?" The ferry girl turned, surprised to hear her name uttered from the Koorime. "Are you sure that you... want... the likes of me?" Botan had a confused expression on her face, making Hiei continue, his face still as hard as stone. "The Forbidden Child could never earn the likes of you."

Botan narrowed her eyes and she looked... mad. Hiei was about to say something when he was tackled to the ground.

"Don't say that!" The fire demon's red eyes widened. "I don't care about your labels! I didn't fall in love with them!" There was a long silence, and the ferry girl became a very bright red. "Um... oops?"

Botan expected for Hiei to shove her off of him angrily, but that wasn't what happened. At all. She swore that the short Koorime's cheeks turned pink. He sat up, but when Botan made a move to get off, he stopped her.

"Did you... just... say...?"

He couldn't even repeat it. Botan almost giggled at his flustered state.

"I did."

The two were silent. An owl cried out. A bat flew by. They were both breathing irregularly. It was odd. Such a powerful moment hypnotized them both. So hypnotizing that Hiei Jaganshi leaned forward and kissed the ferry girl.

Botan shivered and when he pulled back, she smiled dreamily.

"Wow..."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You're so articulate, onna."

Botan pushed his chest, frowning.

"What? I liked it!"

Hiei smirked.

"I know you did."

Botan was confused for a moment when she felt them flying through the air again. She was back at her apartment, and she was in her room. She saw Hiei looking around, his face dark as he frowned. The blood was gone, for the most part, but there was a new pink tint to the walls. Then there was some broken things that still littered the floor and a broken mirror.

It was all broken because of him... and his instinct.

"I did this..."

Botan touched the side of his face.

"It's okay."

He looked at her, and he knew she was telling the truth. _Botan never lies... _Hiei kissed her harshly and Botan fell onto the bed clumsily. She didn't have time to laugh at herself. He nibbled on her neck playfully, earning a moan from the ferry girl, her pink eyes glazed over.

That was when Hiei bit into her creamy skin, her sweet blood spilling into his mouth. Guilt chewed at him when he tasted her, for the second time. But it when she returned his claiming bite, the skin on the side of his neck breaking.

"Botan...?"

The ferry girl panted, licking her lips.

"W-what...?"

He had to say it before the night took true speed and they lost control of themselves. He had to get it off of his chest. His heart.

"I love you too."

The ferry girl smiled as she looked into Hiei's crimson eyes. And that was when Hiei... smiled. A true smile. His lips found hers, and that night would be remembered by the two of them for the rest of their days.

IX

Hiei woke up slowly, his arms around the bare form of the ferry girl. She moaned and turned around so she was facing him. Her pink eyes fluttered open. She winked at him, kissing his cheek. Hiei nuzzled her neck.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

The ferry girl was no doubt in pain. She was... pure. Until last night, and that made Hiei smirk.

"I'm fine." Botan frowned. "Do the others think that I am... dead?"

Hiei flinched at her words.

"Maybe..."

Botan sat up.

"Well, I should go tell them that I'm fine!" She was about to get out of the bed when she was pulled back into the bed, the covers falling over her. Hiei growled and pulled her closer to him, and she smiled. "Come on, Hiei..."

"Hn. Maybe later."

He bit her earlobe gently. Botan frowned with fake annoyance. _Well... I guess my friends can wait... just this once. _

X

A/N: Hey! This is NOT the last chapter! I repeat, NOT last chapter. Please review! I worked hard on this chapter, and I hope that it made you feel happy and sad at some parts! I know that I did! R&R!

-mia


	9. True Love

Bad Habits: True Love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. A bit less than usual, but eh, what are you going to do? This is the last chapter of Bad Habits, and please, PLEASE, read and review. Peace out! R&R!

I

"Please? Hiei, I'm begging you... please?"

The Koorime crossed his arms and growled, showing his long fangs. The bed was unmade, and many outfits littered the floor. On a table nearby makeup accessories were open and strewn all over. And then there was a single shoe on the floor, but it was soon picked up by the onna. His mate.

"No."

She pulled on the shoe and put on some lipstick at the same time. Hiei had no idea how she was able to pull off that feat. She narrowed her pink eyes, and for a moment, she lost herself in thought. A plan. A strategy. That was when a wicked gleam came into those beautiful eyes of hers. Hiei almost wanted to back away.

"Yes." She pushed him backwards and he landed on the bed. He didn't let shock flicker onto his face. It didn't seem to convince her. "You will." She crawled on top of him, and Hiei was starting to wonder if the room heated up a bit, or if it was just him. "For me." It was just him. Her lips were so close. He leaned forward to catch them, but her finger stopped him. "Please?"

Hiei had two options. One: Hiei could show Botan just who was dominate in this relationship and make love to her until she was senseless. But he would have to rip off her clothes. And she would get angry.

Two: He give in to her demands.

The Koorime bit his lip in frustration and he grabbed her wrist. She lost all of her confidence and she giggled nervously. He moved forward, and he knew she heard his predatory growl emitting from his throat. He kissed her roughly, and she started to give in, but she caught herself right when her arms started to wrap around his neck.

"Here you go."

She pulled out a white shirt and black slacks. And a black tie to match. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were red. The Koorime thought this out. He would get rewarded in the end. He glared at her, but they both knew that he didn't mean it as he swiped the clothes out of her hands.

When Hiei was finished, Botan looked him over. She grinned and hugged him, and Hiei froze. He was still getting used to this. They both were. He almost felt like he was in a dream. That none of this was real. But as she pulled back, her face glowing with happiness, Hiei knew that it was. She rubbed her eyes.

"You look great!"

Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets denying the blush that was starting to spread across his cheeks. They walked out of her flat, and she summoned her oar. As he slid onto it, he kissed her neck tenderly.

"_Thanks..._"

II

Koenma looked around the ballroom. Everything was set. The lights shimmered from the ceiling. The champagne was set and on ice. Flowers crept up the walls. The music was playing. Many guests were there.

Yusuke and Keiko were already out on the floor. Kurama was talking with George, and it looked to be a serious conversation. Kuwabara found Yusuke and leapt onto him, giving the ex-detective a playful noogie. Koenma's brown eyes searched the crowd. Only one pair was missing.

Hiei and Botan.

All of Rekai now knows their story. Well, how couldn't they? George went singing/screaming down the hallways of the ferry girl's return. Then their little show of Hiei's escape. He was the only "prisoner" who was able to "escape" and not be caught later. So, naturally, the biggest secret was known by everyone.

Even as Koenma searched for them, he heard whispers of their names. _Botan... the ferry girl... mated... demons... fire... that one time... the thief... Hiei Jaganshi... _

That was when all of the voices stopped, and for a few breathless moments, the only thing that could be heard was the music. The doors to the ball room opened, and there stood the two lovers. Hiei was dressed in a white shirt, black slacks and tie. His red eyes dared anyone to question his presence, and Koenma saw that he still had his katana on him.

And then there was Botan. Her hair was down, and her face was graced with light amounts of makeup. She smiled and waved to her friends. It was only when she smiled that the spell was broken. The voices rose up, and people waved back. The murmur of friends came forward again. Kurama came up to Koenma, his red hair still long and flowing.

"I see you were waiting for them too." Koenma didn't say anything as he still watched his best friend. Her arm was linked with Hiei. "How long has it been? I've forgotten."

Koenma finally met the kitsune's eyes.

"Seven months. Give or take the days."

Yusuke and Keiko came back, and they saw Kurama and Koenma. They drifted to them, and Kuwabara followed. Their eyes traveled and they saw their two friends. The two friends who were now more then friends. Botan finally spotted them.

"Hi!" She ran, despite the light yellow dress she was wearing. "How has it been?"

She was smiling, and Hiei made no effort to run, but stalked over in his usual gloom. He nodded at them in a brief and silent greeting. She hugged Koenma, and Kurama saw Hiei tense and grit his teeth, one fang showing briefly. She shook the hands of everyone very eagerly. Yusuke smiled and messed up Hiei's hair.

"Nice, Hiei." He winked at the fire demon. "So, when are the kids coming?"

A slap was heard. Keiko bit back a shout as she glared at her husband/mate. A few seconds passed before the group broke out in laughter. Even Hiei chuckled a bit. The night passed by. Drinking. Laughing. Catching up.

Hiei found a ledge to sit on that was close to the old team. He gazed outward at the dance floor. So many people, spirits, and ogres were crowded around each other. He sighed. _But I will not say that the air is dreary. _

All was well until a deep voice was heard. It held great power behind it. Many people tried took where it was coming from, and once they found him, they all bowed down. Hiei saw Yusuke drop to one knee, as well as the fox. Hiei was about to use telepathy to ask just who the big man was, but Kurama acted first. Hiei was pulled to the floor, the fox having seized his ankle.

"My dear spirits and ogres!" None looked up, keeping their heads bowed. "Please, all rise." All of the partygoers looked up as they stood up once more. Some were exchanging nervous and confused glances while others looked a bit excited. "My son has invited a special group of people here today." Enma cleared his throat. "The former, and best, Rekai Tentei!"

Instantly everyone looked back at Koenma and saw the team. Hiei hadn't felt so exposed before. He was about to run when someone started to clap. Botan edged closer to Hiei, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it encouragingly.

"Now, please, clear the dance floor!" His voice was jolly, and Hiei supposed it was because it was December. Botan had mentioned something about a holiday that important. It was the Eve of it today. "I would like to invite two people out here."

The Rekai Tentei looked at each other. Who could it be? Koenma and Ayame? Yusuke and Keiko? Who?

The people parted like water when Moses worked his magic.

"Hiei..." The Koorime tensed and almost reached for his katana on instinct. "Botan..." The ferry girl looked at her mate, her boss, and then Enma himself. "Please, grace the dance floor with your presence. It would be my honor."

Botan moved forward, but Hiei held her back. He shook his head slowly. Her eyes, however, told him different. Enma, they could not refuse him. It would be impolite, those pink orbs said. Please... please... _please, for me. _

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were completely shocked when Hiei Jaganshi nodded curtly and led her out to the floor. It was Koenma who was not surprised. He had seen first hand just how much they meant to each other. Hiei had been a dying demon before she came back to him. All life had vanished in his eyes. But, when Botan came back, he had his dark sense of humor back. He even teased her a bit.

At first, the couple was unsure of what to do. But, Kurama stepped in.

**Put your right hand on her waist. **Hiei did. **Now, take your left hand and hold her right hand. **Just as before, Hiei obeyed, making a note to thank the fox one day. **Now, let the music guide you. It's like fighting, you have to figure out the enemy's beat and move with it. **

Hiei Jaganshi took in a deep breath and began to move.

III

Koenma and Ayame watched in awe at the beloved and yet odd scene that lay before them. Hiei Jaganshi, a thief who used to thrive on blood and the thrill of the hunt, a cold and emotionless warrior, was dancing. Very well. And dancing with him was Botan. The angelic ferry girl who never thought before helping someone else. A woman who never asked for anything in return.

It seemed like the ballroom disappeared. Rekai was gone. There were no Three Worlds anymore. No, Koenma was certain that he strayed into a fairytale. Their movements were so perfect and unsure, it was truly a unique sight.

The Prince felt a large hand on his shoulder. He recognized it's weight and mass.

"Father..."

Enma chuckled quietly, and Koenma saw that his black eyes were twinkling as he watched the two lovers dance.

"Those two... you keep an eye on them." He looked as Hiei twirled Botan around. "There's a good match, right there."

The music was soft, and the lights were dimmed, and Koenma looked up to see that they were small candles. Some stood still, suspended in the air, but others moved. They glided with fluid movement, sometimes in circles or random patters. Whatever they did, it only enhanced the dreamlike setting.

That was when the music slowed, as well as the lone couple. Hiei obviously knew it was ending. They stopped at exactly the right time, and they stood still for a moment. They looked like they were in a painting until Hiei moved to brush his lips lightly against hers.

A soft wave of gasps were heard. Keiko felt her face turn a bit pink and Yusuke whistled obnoxiously. Kuwabara whooped loudly, and Koenma clapped a bit, grinning. Enma snapped his fingers, and somewhere, white doves were released.

Botan looked up, her mouth open in wonder and joy as the birds flew around her and Hiei. Hiei scowled, cursing himself for kissing his onna in front of so many other people. He turned to see Yusuke and Kuwabara giving him the thumbs up sigh. Kurama smiled gently and pulled out his whip. He struck a lever and pulled.

**Go, Hiei. This is my gift to you.** Rose petals fell from the ceiling. Hiei was about to ask him what when Kurama winked at him. **A diversion. **

After all the birds stopped flying and all the petals stopped falling, people wanted to rush to Botan and even Hiei. To marvel at how romantic that dance was. Even Koenma wanted to congratulate the former thief.

But when all the beautiful chaos cleared, they were gone. The only thing that was left was Hiei's tie.

IV

Botan couldn't think. Everything was moving so fast! One moment she had been standing as rose petals fell from... well... who knows where, and now she was flying across the halls of Rekai. Out a window, into the sky, and onto the streets of Ningenkai. Past cars. Past children. Past everything.

She found herself in their apartment. She saw that Hiei's eyes were glazed over with lust. She blushed.

He was quite a sight to see. His lips were pulled back into a smirk, and his tie was gone, lost on the way. His shirt had started to be unbuttoned, but he grew impatient and tore it off. Botan giggled madly and covered her eyes jokingly.

"Hiei! Control yourself!"

She didn't move her hands away as she felt herself being pushed gently back onto the bed. She closed her eyes, and she didn't really know why. She figured it would be teasing him. And tease him it did.

"Onna, what are you doing?"

He touched her hands, and he slowly moved down to her wrists. She squirmed and opened her eyes. She almost gasped when she saw Hiei's eyes not an inch away from her own. He saw her smile at him.

"How did you learn to dance like that?"

The Koorime growled, angry that his antics would be delayed by silly questions.

"Kurama told me how."

Botan's eyes widened.

"You're goo–"

Her lips were taken by Hiei's. He pressed himself against her. He smirked against her lips.

"Botan... stop... talking..."

He liked how her breath caught when he said her name. Her heart was pounding. He licked his lips and began to cut away her dress _very _slowly. She moved under him impatiently, and Hiei laughed at this.

Hiei loved to hear her say his name. He loved to feel her shiver against him, and he loved to see her smile through pain and exhaustion. Her hand slid down his chest and to his pants. _Well, I didn't take her back home for nothing. _

V

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Two beings ran throughout Rekai. They crept. They rolled. They hunted. One boy, one girl. The boy seemed to the be the unspoken leader of the two children. He held his sister's hand and peeked around the corner of a hallway. The girl, her big lavender eyes wide and all seeing, whispered in her brother's ear.

"Akio, is that George over there?"

The boy, his dark navy hair falling past his shoulders, looked at the ogre, squinting a bit.

"I think so, Kata." He looked back to see his sister running her hands through her unruly, gravity defying hair. "Let's go."

She nodded, and the two of them vanished, running at top speed. Through halls and halls, they struggled to capture just one glimpse of their mother, but they couldn't find her.

That was when they heard her laugh. The two twins stopped looked up. They saw a vent about seven feet above them. Akio frowned, pouting for a bit, but then he turned to Kata.

"Kata, bring out your practicing oar!"

She nodded and summoned her oar. It took her only two tries. Her brother and her sailed up and into the vent. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed. They were getting closer.

"I know, I know!" A pause. "Thank you, sir." A voice spoke to their mother, but the two children couldn't make out the words. "Well, actually, Hiei's supposed to bring them in today."

That was when Akio slipped. He was inches away from touching the bottom of the vent... pipe... thing. Kata hissed at him.

"Get up, get up!"

Akio tried, and his sister pulled on his shirt, but to no avail. He let go of the oar.

VI

Botan and Koenma flinched as the vent fell from the ceiling. They saw a falling figure, but it was soon caught by a flying blur. The blur spun wildly, and finally, crashed to the floor.

They heard a low growl.

"Akio, you baka!"

A twack.

"You could have pulled harder, Kata!"

The two children were about to start fighting when their mother pulled them apart. Botan held them both by their collars.

"Where's your Father?"

As if on cue, the doors to Koenma's office burst open, and there was Hiei, who was very, very angry.

"They escaped me!" He crossed his arms. "Impatient little brats..."

The two children looked at their Father... and they both pounced on him, hugging him. For one short moment, Koenma swore he saw Hiei smile.

The Prince saw the oar in the little girl's hand. The small dagger at the boy's side. He looked at Botan who smiled at the picture, and then to Hiei, who was struggling not to fall over. It was a very funny picture. A very loving picture. Endearing, almost.

Koenma smiled as Botan hugged her mate, and the one thought that the Prince had was: _Twins. How ironic. _

Botan and Hiei. Hiei and Botan. Two acquaintances who became two friends. Two friends who became two lovers. Two lovers becoming a family. Strange, the Prince couldn't picture Hiei as a Father, but here he was, holding onto his daughter's hand as he explained to her that running away from him was a very bad idea.

And Botan, who could have thought that the bubbly and a bit air headed ferry girl could have been a mother? Yet, here she is, messing with her son's hair.

Koenma laughed and shook both of their hands. As he looked into both of their eyes, he saw love. Devotion. Life. Then he took a look at the two kids who were gazing up at him. Their eyes held fire, ice, and spiritual energy beyond belief. They were going to be quite a handful.

_Things are going to get very interesting around her in the near future..._

The End

VII

A/N: What did you think? I kinda sorta didn't know how to end it, but I came up with this. Do you like it? Tell me! And I don't think that Hiei was OOC this time. Also, since this is the end of one story, check out Three Families! It's good. Please? I'll give you guys a cookie! I promise!

-mia


End file.
